Dragonstar
by Empress of Cornwall
Summary: Dragonstar a silly little back story for everyone's favorite commander of the Honor Guards of Argos - Draco Mads Mikkelsen - a jolly little romp, full of nonsensical languages and it's rated M for a reason!


This is a work of fiction created purely for my amusement. It is a non canonical work and as all characters in COTT are based on Greek legend and Mythology, I doubt that anyone could really claim them, however I have no rights to any of the characters in this story exept the Ultima Thuli Merchant band that I have imagined.  
Feed back would be warmly welcomed.

PS: The use of Russian, Proto Slavic, Finno-Ugric, Old Norse, and Welsh words in this story are admittedly not accurate to the dark ages – In fact sometimes I tossed in phrases as a wee joke on myself. Be patient with me!

**PART 1 ****We have our Orders**

Draco liked to pride himself on his ability to follow orders – no matter how unreasonable, bizarre or even ludicrous that they might appear, and as Commander of the Guards for the City State of Argos, he had received explicit orders to 'welcome and escort' a particular band of merchants scheduled to arrive from Ilium to a special enclosure on the far side of the city. This location was normally used only for ambassadors or foreign dignitaries, but Queen Cassiopeia had particularly requested this sort of unusual treatment. King Cepheus, Lord of Argos was still so besotted with his exotic and voluptuous bride of not quite one year, thus anything she requested was a command as far as he was concerned. Draco was also to 'to attend and monitor these guests' as well – and to a man with a military mind that meant guard them. Whether he was to protect the City of Argos from these merchants or them from the citizens he could not guess.

The city – Argos - his city - was already full of strangers and Draco had a natural disinclination to trust _strangers._ Why did the queen want - indeed specifically request - MORE? Well - she herself was a ruler of Aethiopia (whatever or wherever that was) Draco pondered - gently rubbing his calloused fingers over his bronzed brow and pinching the bridge of his aquiline nose. Foreigners were trouble and women were trouble – and he was obliged to obey the desires of a Queen who although now Ruler of Argos was _still a stranger _… He'd feel more comfortable chasing bandits outside of Mycenae or tracking pirates from Crete. But he had his orders.

He paused and reconsidered his last rather uncharitable thoughts – his own wife, Hemaia of Lacedaemon had been a stranger, yet they had made a contented couple for the two years that they had been together. With a half sigh, Draco decided that within the next week it would be time for him to visit her grave and make the appropriate reverence of oil, water and wine to appease her spirit. Death from complications after childbirth - not an unusual fate for wives – as warriors take risks, so do married women - but still sad. Theirs had been an arranged marriage, as were almost all marriages in Argos and throughout the Peloponnesus and happily their union had been amiable, if not passionate. Passion was, like foreigners, rarely anything but trouble. Hemaia had been comely, calm, dignified and respectful of the Military- but of course she was from Lacedaemon. It had been a good marriage. Draco respected her for what she had suffered and what she had given him – his darling daughter Kaliope. The midwife had sworn that little Kaliope was a sacred child with a special fate – and the wet nurses that she recommended had seen her thrive. She was the apple of his eye and now, at almost three years, she completely possessed Draco's great heart.

He had Iarkeles and Kerys with him, two of the "toys soldiers" – young men who looked good on the reviewing stand, but were unfamiliar with the ugly realities of battle. They looked edgy on their mounts and Draco realized that they imagined _they_were the cause of his wrinkled brow. Fine, he thought, it'll keep them from getting cocky. Had he ever been as young and callow as these pale beardless boys? It must have been the case once, but Draco secretly doubted it.

"We have our orders." He intoned as they started towards the harbor.

"Stop slouching Kerys."

"Yes sir"

As they approached the port Draco scanned the piers looking at the recently docked ships. They were mostly rough fishing crafts or Military vessels. Then he saw what he had expected - a large heavy ship bearing pennants of Ilium, and Tyr had glided gracefully to one of the largest and busiest piers on the far side of the harbor. The crew was securing the mooring and he could just make out the garish colors and outrageously cut costumes of the exotic merchants hovering on board. Traveling vagabonds and windblown traders, Draco thought with some contempt - they were creatures without roots, without homes. What were they, really? He had a better time understanding the citizens of Cyprus, Lacedaemon or even Megiddo – while those people may not be from a civilized city such as Argos, but they at least all had roots. He considered merchants such as these to be somehow not really human, they were unreliable and not to ever be entirely trusted.

He reckoned that they would require time to collect themselves and their goods from the ship, so he opted to remain at a slight distance from the busy pier. He could better observe them from here. Their number and the size and type of baggage they carried, would tell him a lot about their strengths and weaknesses. From habit Draco tended to perceive most general situations from a military perspective and he needed to impress that skill onto the two toy soldiers with him.

"Shouldn't we go and help them sir?"

"Iarkeles, are you a baggage porter or a soldier of Argos?

"A soldier, sir…"

"Really…" Draco gave the tense gangling youth a dark look and Iarkeles visibly shrank from the gaze. Gesturing toward towards the pier, he did his best to clarify. "Line of sight – from here we can see who they are and what they possess and we are free to maneuver …Understand?"

"Yes sir."

The distant pier was crowded. Many traders visited Argos, either from the land or the sea. The merchants began to disembark from the ship in a clumsy haphazard manner. Draco noted the number of traders that appeared from the craft - some were silent and solitary figures with minds only focused on their goods, others stumbled and tumbled off the ship like drunken acrobats. Some seem to have brought along large broods or whole families with them. He supposed that, having been born rootless would make existence less difficult in the long run for the next generation of vagabonds. Other figures lurched indelicately from the ship - perhaps still sickened by the motion of the waves. Two or three poorly clad creatures raced away from the ship – No doubt they were some rich trader's slaves, Draco guessed, sent on an errand.

It was really rather starting to bother him that these merchants had no sense of organization, precision or decorum. Two of the ragged creatures from the ship darted past him while one tore off in another direction– no doubt they had been in Argos before and knew what their masters required of them. It seemed for a few tiresome moments that some of the more dizzy stumbling traders might actually fall off the edge of the pier, or wander off blindly into another ship. Draco had his orders - but it seemed that he was dealing with sheep! They didn't want a military guard for this lot - they wanted a competent shepherd and one or two dogs! Why didn't they simply line up with their goods and walk to the end of the pier? Were they idiots as well as sheep?

Kerys and Iarkeles seemed painfully distracted.

"Sir – uhhh - ought we do something?"

"Stop slouching Kerys"

"Yes sir."

"But sir…"

"Iarkeles - what are you not able to understand regarding our orders?"  
That stopped the whining- for the moment.

An unfamiliar voice distracted Draco's interior monologue on just how hopeless Iarkeles really was. "Salutations to you, oh most worthy and noble General of the Royal Troops of Argos…" The speaker was foreign and the sound, slightly accented, had a sing-song manner of pronunciation, as if the message had been memorized by rote, rather than fully understood.

Both Iarkeles and Kerys snickered.

Draco straightened himself on his mount, folded his hands over the loosely held reins and attempted to gaze reflectively at the distant horizon. He sighed. "Commander - CO - MAN- DER, not General…" he seemed to address the air - hoping not to encourage conversations with strangers when on duty - and returned to his contemplation of just how worthless both these two milksops with him really were.

Sadly, his tactfully suggested indifference to further discussion was not understood. The stranger addressed him again.

"Oh Patient and Gracious (pause) Co-man-der …Please accept my utterly unworthy apologies. I am a stranger in an alien land…I prostrate myself before you …"

Ye Gods - foreigners were so lacking in subtlety, grace or wit. How clear did he need to make his unwillingness to continue this infantile conversation! Using his best and most piecing stare -the ones that the toy soldiers so dreaded - Draco turned to glower in the direction of the sing song voice. He saw a small figure clad in an old worn and faded tunic far too large to fit properly. The speakers head was almost completely obscured by a sack like, droopy hood. One of the merchant's slaves sent to run errands, he guessed.

"Sir I really think we ought to do something…"

"Kerys, did I order you to think?"

"No sir"

The situation was getting increasingly grim. Draco noticed that the merchant party seemed to be leaking out all over the port – wandering in increasingly more chaotic clusters. He also noted that each individual was still within site of the rest of the "sheep" as he felt more and more inclined to consider this disorganized horde… Just what was going on?

**"Look you **…" Draco carefully (and rather loudly) pronounced every syllable in addressing the 'bag' in front of him. **"Are you with the Merchants, recently arrived from Ilium, requested by the…" **

Now it was the 'bag's' chance to interrupt him. "Most Virtuous Queen Cassiopeia, Lady of Argos and Mistress of Aethiopia, who has honored this simple band of Traveling Traders with her high and illustrious favor… Yes my dear commander – I am. " Draco heard the sing song quality in the language fade as the voice became more fluent and precise and less contrived. The hood was pulled back from the sack and Draco saw, rather than some non entity of an underfed, overworked slave, a pale heart shaped face, large green eyes and a cap of white blonde hair cut very short. She -for it was a petite woman before him, smiled charmingly and bent her head towards him with respect.

Before Draco could quite comprehend what had just occurred – she turned, facing the nearest trader and said very quietly "Awn y'non unyon waneg". From all over the port the merchants stopped wandering, stopped drifting, and stopped stumbling about. They approached Iarkeles, Kerys and Draco with an exacting precision and focus that suggested military finesse. "Forgive my boldness in addressing you, dear commander - but of all my comrades - it appears that I have the best command of Doric." Draco wondered if the sun - even on this cool and pleasant day - was starting to get to him.

_Manipulated, out strategized and outflanked by merchants? MERCHANTS?_

_Did that foreign woman just wink at him? _

Ye gods, thought Draco, what am I in for now.

**PART 2 ****Foreigners are always trouble **

The merchants, now completely composed and highly organized with their goods intact from the docks were now on their way to the enclosure at the edge of the palace grounds. He'd sent Kerys off to make sure that everything was ready and Iarkeles followed behind with the last of the traders. Beside Draco the Lady ran along, keeping an even pace with him and his mount and acting as a translator for any questions pertaining to her less fluent traveling companions. She had pulled the hood back over her head but it was folded so that she could easily see and be seen – unless of course you were the Commander of the Guards riding next to her and wanting to get a good look at her without it being so painfully obvious….damned foreigners.

"I am sorry if our little charade annoyed you, dear commander- but not all cities respect the laws of hospitality or the laws of commerce. Merchants have been openly accosted and executed even by the rulers of supposedly 'honorable' Cities. We have had to create little routines, as you've just witnessed to protect ourselves. It's amazing how a little 'idiocy' works wonders in some situations. I gather that Cassiopeia has arranged to meet with us in two days time – we will need to prepare…." She chirped fluently at him. "_Czherno_- I have yet to introduce myself to you properly. Dear Commander – I am your humble servant Methodswyn Ferch Owyn y Godrunsdotir, of Ygor's kin in Ruikya on the Volga, under the guild protection of Odan of Ultimo Thule, trade mistress of amber, jet, medu, unguents, spices, gems & pearls. Call me Godrun if you cannot manage Methodswyn or Ygorszhena…"

"Are you always so brazen?" Draco was both troubled and fascinated by this creature. She talked far too much.

"Usually not - but you have charmed me so …" she raced a few steps ahead of him, turned and unleashed the full force of her bright eyed cheeky smile upon her companion. Draco retorted with his second most fearsome scowl, which only made her grin more enthusiastically.

"Shall I refer to you only as my dear commander – dear commander?" She smirked as she returned to the side of his mount.

"Draco."

"Draco."

"Your father needs to keep you in line."

"Owyn my father is in the sea - he died almost 12 years ago – I was his only child by his last wife."

"Your husband then…" Draco felt flushed and very troubled at all this - this creature needed to be controlled. Why were strangers so lax in their notions of decorum? What, would she strip now and run singing through the streets? _And why was Draco now suddenly imagining her naked? __  
_  
There was a pause –a very awkward pause indeed. The Lady gazed ahead and said nothing. She did not look at any of her companions or to any of the escorts. She especially did not look at Draco or respond to him at all. One of the closer merchants sped up so as to walk alongside Methodswyn /Godrun/ Ygorszhena…

"Well?" Draco, feeling quite irritated, but uncertain as to just why he felt this way, persisted in needling her.

The answer was very soft and slightly choked. "Ygor has been dead for almost a year. A year - I think - in two days time …. I was ill when he perished." Without breaking her pace she touched three fingers of her right hand to her forehead and quickly bowed double and pressed them to the earth. "_Muzhi _- husband" she whispered.

As she stood back up, the closest merchant who was now near enough to put an arm around her shoulder, turned and gave Draco a scalding glower. They had reached the enclosure.

In an attempt to sooth his guilt over his earlier awkward behavior - Draco had spent the better part of the rest of that day and the next- drilling the toy soldiers to the edge of exhaustion. He was in a foul temper and these milksops might as well benefit from it! He was remorseful over what he had said to that Gudrun person - or was her name -Ygorszhena (what barbaric names these people had) but still - how was he to know that she was a widow? Foreigners were trouble and women were trouble – this woman's wild behavior and her alien wit disturbed his orderly routine. He'd ordered Datyles, another seasoned warrior in his command, to monitor the enclosure for the last day but Draco knew that he couldn't shirk his duties any longer. He'd need to escort the representative from the merchants to the Palace. Up before dawn, he was polishing his dress cuirass, cleaning his formal tunic and making everything presentable. Draco heard the pat of tiny feet and turned to see the sleepy face and tousled black hair of wee Kaliope creep up on him…

"Aha- is that my little bird up so early?" he swept up his daughter in his arms and laughed. "I've caught you – you magic bird - and now you cannot escape!" Draco hugged her close and swung her about in a small circle making silly faces at her. Kaliope laughed and yawned at the same time. "Silly Papa…" she giggled and squealed with pleasure at being spun about. After a while Aunty Dido came out to see what Draco's little bird was up to. Dido was an elderly cousin of Draco's, and as her own children had grown, she'd moved in to mind little Kaliope. Dido preferred life in the countryside and often took Kaliope with her when she spent winters with the extended family or summer trips to the sea side. Draco loved to see his child return from these 'adventures' brown from her trips to the shore with the wonderful news that she could swim now, and she would help to tend the goats in the pasture next time she went to see cousins Niobe and Kostas. Dido took her from Draco's arms and took the child, still giggling, to assist in preparing breakfast – "Papa" Kaliope called over Dido's shoulder "Do you want pears or apples with your bread today for breakfast?"

"A pear today - thank you my dear bird."

Later, Draco, dressed in his best uniform, his hair washed and freshly braided back over his scalp, reported to the enclosure. His stomach clenched as he repeated over and over in his mind his last awkward statements to the lady, Methodswyn/Ygorszhena/Godrun - ah these dreadful foreign names were untenable – he'd have to find something civilized to call her… Draco entered the enclosure and waited stiffly in the small courtyard for the representatives.

He glanced up after a few moments and stared. There she was. Clad in an elegant long dark green chiton, embroidered with a subtle pattern of leaves at the hem and sleeves and belted with a wide black sash, she wore a collar of shining amber beads the color of honey suspended between fine golden wires that wrapped around her neck and cascaded over her throat. There were fragile matching amber beads on wires in her ears, and her hair was covered in a turban of pale yellow and green striped linen. A few pale blond hairs slipped from under the cloth by her ears. Bracelets of multicolored amber and gold wire decked her wrists. To Draco she looked like some demigoddess or a queen out of legend. His eyes raked over the curves of her loose gown and lingered on the amber necklace nestled between her breasts. She was involved in some conversation with another trader - jotting things down on a small wax tablet with a stylus. She saw Draco. A shadow seemed to pass over her - she closed her eyes and swallowed, composed herself and turned with a half smile. She started down a small flight of shallow steps towards him.

"Draco, my dear Commander – how happy I am to see you again." Her voice was quiet with a hint of sorrow. She pause on the second to the last step - from here she could look at him eye to eye. "I thought that perhaps you had abandoned us."

Draco's mouth was dry. He struggled to clear his throat and found that he was suddenly sweating.

"I - I wished to apologize for my remarks to you the other day. I did not realize your situation. I am a widower myself." Ye gods - he was stuttering now.

"_Pomilu_… You need not apologize. You had no way of knowing about Ygor …Please accept my condolences over your loss - was it recent?"

"Three years ago. My wife died in childbirth, but I have a daughter. And you?"

"Your child must be a great joy to you!" Her face became bright as she looked at him, trying to visualize a little daughter for this tall and brooding Commander. Draco had been in her thoughts far too much since their first meeting - in her thoughts - both day and night… She should be thinking of her work and her lost spouse – and not allowing this dark, dangerous, highly erotic warrior to haunt her. What would her Ygor have thought of all this? She paused.

"We had just over a year together and now a year has passed since he died. He was dear to me and he ought to be here now - but he is not. I now have only memories of him. I can act on his behalf regarding his goods and specialties - should the Queen require any of them."

She looked about, suddenly very self conscious, imagining that everyone in the room - _everyone in the City _- knew exactly what she had been thinking about the sinewy, dark eyed commander standing so impossibly close to her. The others who were to represent the Trade guild to the Queen had gathered. It was time to go. She stumbled down the last steps – she had forgotten they were even there - and Draco turned to catch her. As she slipped, he grabbed her by her elbows and held her in his arms, her body pressed close to his. He caught the slight scent of fragrant musk on her shoulders and found himself starring deeply -very deeply - into her green eyes.

"_Pazhjaluste!_Please forgive my clumsiness…" she half whispered.

"You need not apologize…"

**An Altercation at the Palace **

Draco escorted the representatives of the Trade Guild to the Palace but he remained doggedly at her side. He _insisted_that she take his arm as they walked through the formal courtyards leading to the Palace. Part of Draco knew that she had simply slipped on the steps and didn't really require his proximity - but the louder, more thoroughly masculine part of his brain refused to listen. He couldn't remember how long it had been since the he had felt so good having a woman so close to him. Even beyond his libido, something - some instinct - told him to keep her close. He found a certain satisfaction in her reaction – she was just as happy to have him near her as he was to be there – and he enjoyed this newly discovered sense of desirability. She wanted him close and he certainly wasn't going to insult her by refusing her this satisfaction. Besides, she looked so beautiful, and from here he could gaze at her as much as he liked.

All too soon they reached the Royal Reception Hall, resplendent with its elaborate frescos, decorative indoor water gardens, fragrant lilies and elegant patterned tile floor. The representatives prepared the samples that they had brought with them, items that had either been specifically requested in advance or suggested as 'of interest' to the Queen.

Godrun/Methodswyn/Ygorszhena gently stroked Draco's arm - she _really_didn't want to let go of him, but she would soon have to.

"Forgive me my dear commander – please allow me a moment with an associate." She turned to Ioan, a young, and by some accounts, rather handsome man, with curly dark hair and a short beard. He'd carried over a wooden case of items for her, and she addressed him in a barbaric language.

"Yn siwr fo'm gowed an annedwydd flinedd flaened"

"Io ddyn ai canladu'dd wyd I Dudur ai nad ydwyd? " Yn un been a wnawn beunoeth."

"Ioan! Gowwedd yn iunwedd yn noeth."

Draco didn't like this fellow - he was far too pretty - he smiled and laughed too much and had a smug look to himself - as if anyone's affection was his for the asking. And he had grey eyes – Draco imagined that all women loved grey eyed men – he'd heard that somewhere – and that was not good at all.

Ioan winked at the Lady and muttered something that Draco didn't need a translator to interpret … He wondered if he could possibly justify his desire to slap this youth hard to the floor by saying that that was what he thought the foreigner was asking for – But she interrupted his plan.

"Ioan, I implore you…" back to Doric.

" Cel fum tra celwyf innau…Eh?"

"Please…"

"Not emportant et iz …"

"Quite…"

"What was that about?" Draco glowered, feeling quite uncomfortable. He disliked this - things would be so much easier if everyone just started speaking a civilized language such as Doric Greek!

"Ioan… was _exceptionally _fond of Ygor - and he would rather I not forget that fact."

"He seems exceptionally fond of you - not your late husband." Draco countered.

Draco heard the approach of the Royal Escort Cortege - Cassiopeia was coming. The merchants arranged themselves in a shallow semi circle in front of the thrones. Gudrun - as translator - moved to the center of the group. They all knelt as the tall gilded royal doors opened to reveal a formal yet chaotic collection of flute players, dancers, servants with trays of wine fruits and flower petals, body guards, tumblers and courtiers. At the center of this royal hoard was Cassiopeia. Draco tried to position himself between that fellow "Yo wan" and Yygorszhena (_ye gods - what names!_) the commander didn't trust him - but did trust his own instincts. Draco bowed his head towards the Queen as she took her seat but he kept his eyes on the lady. Cassiopeia raised her arm and the general hubbub of singing, drinking, dancing and music stilled. Cassiopeia glanced at the commander.

"Commander Draco… "

"Allow me to present the Merchants of the Trade Guild of Ultimo Thule as requested to attend upon your royal Highness."

"Salutations to you High and Virtuous Queen Cassiopeia, Lady of Argos and Mistress of Aethiopia, Most exquisite Daughter of the Holy Valley of Uskandir and Star of the Morning – you who have so honored this simple band of Traveling Traders with your illustrious grace and favor." Godrun chanted. She rose gracefully before Draco could reach her - and gestured to the Queen. "Allow us - oh most fair Queen, to offer our poor wares for your discriminating perusal."

And from right to left, she introduces the merchants and described each ones wares to Cassiopeia. The queen's face was beaming and she seemed primed for a big shopping spree. She was eager for the shipments of "Tej" an Aethiopian mead brewed with blackthorn that she had specifically requested, as well as the henna cosmetics and marrow root ointments and creams, amethysts from beyond the coasts of Ilium and the multi colored pearls from Al'Rhab and the Indus valley. Cassiopeia signaled to Godrun to approach. She knelt three times before approaching the throne, and then the queen perfunctorily stripped the amber jewelry from her wrists, neck and ears and tried them on. The courtiers applauded and Godrun bowed to Cassiopeia. After some time - having reviewed all of the merchant's items on display and having collected a large section of them for herself - Cassiopeia addresses Godrun. "Where is the Scriptus?"

Godrun bowed double to the ground that then answered Cassiopeia - "My dear spouse Ygor died a year ago - but I will be most happy to supply you with whatever of his items you may desire." Draco overheard Ioan mutter something at that point and he also noticed that a few of the dancers and acrobats that constantly attended the queen were moving about - leaping and cavorting like bored children. It seemed that watching Cassiopeia shop was not as awe inspiring to some as to others. Before Godrun could finish, the room was filled with a loud and sudden howling sound. The courtiers milled about distracted by the noise and from the far left of the room suddenly two 'tumblers' raced towards the merchants.

These 'acrobats' separated, one moving to the far right the other circling fast from the left. Draco, preternaturally aware of everyone in the area moved to obstruct them. One of them had a small knife hidden in his hand. Draco raised his sword, deflecting the knife and dislocating the assailants arm with one elegant move, the commander had his weapon in his opponent's gut before he could even cry out. The other had already swept past and reached for Godrun from behind. She saw the man from the corner of her eye - perceived that he would try to grab her from the right and suddenly dropped to the floor and rolled to her left and backward -rocking out of his reach and ending up behind him – He struck at her clumsily - trying to both grab at her and strike her with a wild haymaker - but he was off balance and she had no difficulty deflecting him – she tumbled again to the floor to remain out of his grasp. But his next attempt was no more successful - it was also his last attempt. Draco, having dispatched his comrade made simply work of this situation - catching the second man in the throat with his now bloodied weapon. Gore from the blow sprayed over Godrun. But she - full of adrenaline -did not react. There were cries and screams from the crowd – "Assassins!" "Murderers!" "Save the Queen!" Draco addressed Cassiopeia – "Your Highness - may I suggest we secure the area."

"Protect and escort our guests to the enclosure, Draco. Increase the guards around them. They must remain safe. Thusiliakes - find out who these men were and how they entered the palace. We cannot allow our safety or our guest's safely to be so undermined! Contact the all the guards at all gates to the palace and question them." Thusiliakes, Cassiopeia's private body guard bowed. "Yes my queen!"

Draco stared at the Lady. She had reacted with more elan and fortitude than he could have expected from any of the toy soldiers. She bowed mechanically to the Queen and immediately addressed her companions, making certain that they were safe. It was only when Ioan cried out at her approach, that she realized that she was covered in blood. Draco hurried over - fearing she might faint. She shuddered, reeling as shock took over, but she did not collapse. Not yet. She paused, gazed at Draco and muttered simply. "How dreadful I must look – and I so wanted to impress you…" Darkness took her.

"Keep her safe - Draco - I hold you responsible."

"Your Highness." Godrun came to in the small room that she had settled into a few days before in the Royal Enclosure. Idris and Naaten - two other trade mistresses, had brought in some warm water in a pitcher, a bowl and a few clean rags. Still shaking, she stripped off her bloodied chiton and turban, knelt in a corner with the clean water and poured a little into the bowl. Using one rag to wipe away the blood from her face and arms, she rinsed some water through her hair after she felt certain that she was as clean as she could be. The enclosure was now quite noisy. She could hear Draco thundering orders at the newly increased collection of guards now stationed in the vicinity . His deep and husky voice both soothed and thrilled her.

"Idris, wah hir sendu - vo sveghui? M'chen, hvo aist?" Godrun did her best to speak to Idris, the older woman with her dark grey hair and shockingly lovely dark amethyst colored eyes, hoping that she'd understand. Idris responded as did most of the traders, with a sort of haphazard pidgin. With so many people from so many places in their band all the merchants did the best they could to learn at least a few significant phrases in as many languages as they could, but in times of stress such as this - tongues and wits could quickly freeze. She winked at her, "Your man's out there – we'll all be safe now."

Godrun felt puzzled and exposed. Was her interest in the Commander so very obvious that now even Idris was going to tease her about Draco? Meanwhile Naaten, a tall dazzlingly striking Egypian, her black hair tightly braided and decorated with elegant beads, knelt next to Godrun. While Godrun tried to towel herself dry with the clean rag, Naaten wiped away a little blood still on her jaw. "Well little sister" she said "what just happened? Or ought I go to ask your man."

"Please elder sister - don't tease me so - you know how I cared for Ygor." Godrun responded in the familiar tone of two good friends. She was blushing and still felt a bit too hot and shaky to ignore the women's teasing jokes and ribbing comments.

"Ygor – peace unto his shade, isn't the one that we are talking about and you know it." Naaten said, "Put on a shift my little sister, your ma- …Draco…he will want to see you soon."

"Sister Naaten -I beg you - don't shame me please."

Naaten went to Godrun's pitifully small trunk of clothes and drew out a rust brown shift, old but clean and soft, and a long patterned scarf. "This is good – I'll put some ash in the water with your chiton and we'll make it alright." she said quietly. "Come on now little sister."

Godrun slipped into the long soft gown and ran her hands over her scalp trying to dry and smooth her hair. Idris, suddenly feeling some compassion for Godrun, took her face in her hands and rubbed her cheeks - "How pretty you are." She said haltingly in Doric. Godrun smiled nervously back at Idris.

"Little sister - what did Ioan get up to in the Palace?" Naaten asked.

"Nothing that I know of …He's well and safe as far as I know - upset with me as he always is – Grovno, please tell me he's not hurt?"

"Your man wanted to send him straight to Ygor" piped up Idris "He carried you in here in a fury and started shouting and stomping."

"Ioan carried me here?" Godrun was aghast.

"Gods no – Draco carried you here!" Naaten clarified. "Shouting blood and death to all who tried to stop him …even Idris understood that much."

Idris nodded brightly – "He said you were his now."

"But is Ioan all right?"

"He's just as he should be, not to worry little sister -but we need to go out there now" Naaten insisted. She moved to part the curtains that acted as a door for this room. All three women moved out towards the central chamber and then to the gardens.

The Enclosure was a collection of fairly large mansions scattered in a formal garden behind a large wall. Closer to the wall was a compound with rooms for guards and a small armory. It was not the best defensive situation, thought Draco, but it could be worse. Each house had multiple small rooms, four or five larger rooms and at least two great foyers in each building. Normally the biggest rooms would have been set aside for the most important dignitaries, with the small rooms intended for body servants or personal items, but these merchants had set aside one large chamber for storage and the other generous chambers went to families. Godrun had set herself up in a small room intended for a servant or a scribe, and there were unoccupied rooms all around it.

Draco discussed strategy and logistics with Solon as they marched through the formal gardens –sizing up the defensive potential of that pool or this row of olive trees. They could rely on Imos, Heracles, and Ailos, these were warriors that Draco knew & trusted. Then there were the toy soldiers such as Kerys and Iarkeles – "It's about time those pale boys learned something useful," Draco growled.

"Well…" Solon smiled, "May their education be long, filled with agony and torment, and may they complain bitterly about it as old men." He looked over Draco's shoulder and stifled a chuckle, "Commander, I think that your 'responsibility' is coming."

Draco spun around to see three women approaching from one of the smaller mansions, an older woman in a bright blue gown, an exotic African, tall and willowy her hair plaited with beads, and between then - was Draco's 'responsibility' as Solon quipped. Godrun/Methodswyn/Ygorszhena wore a ruddy brown loose robe and a copper colored long shawl over one arm. Her cheeks flushed as she approached.

His mouth was dry again and he grabbed for Solon's wine sac. Solon started chortling.

"Solon, shut up." Draco shot back quietly.

"Most Gracious Commander Draco, today you saved a stranger from a dreadful fate - I am forever in your debt. Please allow me to know how I can possibly compensate you."

"Queen Cassiopeia has made you my responsibility."

"I am utterly unworthy of such attention." So that's why they all think he's my man, thought Godrun with a touch of disappointment.

"You must follow all my orders and answer all my questions. Is that understood?"

"I willingly obey. Command me."  
"Lady, I have questions for you." Draco gestured that they ought to take a stroll within the enclosure. Godrun's friends turned without a word and returned to the mansion, while Draco gave a very dark look at Solon.

Once out of earshot Draco turned to her. "Were you hurt?"

"No, just a little frightened – who were those men?"

"Thusiliakes is looking into that. Did you recognize any of them?"

"No - but I doubt that they were trained acrobats- it was far too easy for me to avoid being grabbed…This makes no sense - there is no logic in their actions. Why such a clumsy attack in such a public place - what were they after? Not the Queen I think."

"Clearly it was an attack on the merchants - don't you imagine?"

"But why in public? If someone wished us harm why not wait until we had left the City? Easy then for an 'accident' to overtake us…"

Draco's tone became more serious – "I feel that really it was an attack on you."

"Why attack me… for what purpose?"

"We'll need to consider that question. You know, you handled yourself quite well in the Palace- I was impressed."

"You do me too much honor." Godrun turned to look at Draco. She had a feeling that this comment was not a casual remark. For someone as saturnine as her dear commander, this was a sincere compliment -maybe it was more. At times she could not endure gazing at Draco – "Some things in life are so beautiful that one ought not look at them too often - lest one's heart shatter." Ygor had said that, and now she could understand what he meant. Draco was so exquisite, calm, lean and tan – pure, like a taunt wire or a perfect beast of prey. Ygor had been pale, quiet gentle and forever lost in his own head, kind but remote, never very sensual or physical at all with her. His passion had been his work… and other things. It was wrong to compare them, she decided.

Draco and Godrun had come to a more remote part of the formal gardens, with a thick grove of tall Cyprus trees and a wonderful view of the sea in the distance. Here, she imagined would be a splendid spot for a romantic tryst, but Godrun would not allow herself to contemplate that - her dear commander would have nothing but professional matters to discuss here

Draco's tone changed dramatically. He started pacing around her. "I have questions and I will insist on you telling me the truth. Do you understand me?" he growled. Godrun felt a curiously erotic thrill at his stern remark.

"Yes commander – I do."

"What is your relationship with that boy Yowan. I need to know exactly."

Godrun sighed. "That's complicated."

"Is he your lover?" Draco voice was tense. He found himself struggling very hard to remain calm. "Answer me!"

"No. I feel responsible for Ioan's unhappiness, but I can assure you that he has no interest in me. He loves to ridicule me and often calls me a cat."

"That was not the impression that I had of him - why is he sniffing around your skirts?"

Godrun moved to pull her scarf up over her hair. "Ioan had no interest in me. I am certain of it."

"Don't do that." Draco said.

Godrun continued to fiddle with the scarf.

"That's an order."

Godrun looked at Draco for a moment. His eyes were dark and while his face was perfectly still -she could feel the intensity of his insistence – and at that moment she was not at all willing to disagree with him. She pulled the scarf back off her head – "yes commander" she whispered, feeling again a sense of arousal and some shock at this situation.

"You said you felt responsible for him - do you love him?" Draco was sweating and finding it harder and harder to breath. He kept circling her - trying to calm himself - but failing. He found he was only getting more and more excited.

"No. I've never loved Ioan, and he has never cared for anyone as much as Ygor … He was… he was my late husband's lover…" Godrun paused. "Ygor was a man of many appetites. One might say he enjoyed both snails and oysters. I loved Ygor and he was fond of me, but his heart was never mine - you're surely familiar with this sort of situation, Commander? Still – I think that Ioan blames me for Ygor's death."

"Were you responsible for your late husband's death?"

"No."

"He said something to you today in the Palace…"

"Yes… but it's not important …it was vulgar."

"I order you to tell me exactly what he said." Draco's breath came sudden and hot on the back of her neck and Godrun trembled. His voice had the growl of a hungry animal to it. "Exactly … That's an order."

"Yes Commander." Godrun was shaking and bit her lip. Her sudden state of arousal was making it very hard to focus. "He mocked me and asked me… if I intended to try to seduce you. He said it was clear that I wanted you, and that I was crude, obvious and pathetic. He called me a cat in heat."

Draco starred at her. Godrun could feel his hot breath on her. He was so terribly close to her now and she was trembling so violently she was certain that he must surely be aware of it. She sincerely wondered if she might have an orgasm on the spot simply because of his amazing masculine presence. Draco was like a storm on the horizon – dark and unstoppable, full of irresistible, delicious terrifying power. He was so damned beautiful, all vibrant life, tanned muscle and pure raw energy – she dared not look into his eyes. O dear gods …

Draco found himself shaking like tall grass in a high wind and he was starring at her like a madman. Some rational part of his mind knew this – but he was quickly losing all rational control. He felt parched - and her lips were a pool of sweet water, starving - and her body was a feast. All he could focus on was the sudden, desperate, overwhelming desire to feel himself buried deeply between her legs - filling her as she called out his name…

"Look at me" he growled.

"Yes commander." She could scarcely speak.

Their eyes locked. Draco leaned in so close that Godrun could feel the tips of his whiskers brush the very edges of her cheeks. His eyes were black and she could have drowned in his warmth and in the scent of his wonderful goaty musk. "While I am responsible for you - you will - you will do exactly what I order you to do…You … you… will …" Draco could take no more. He took her face in his rough callused hands and kissed her with a passionate hunger.

**Part 5 ****  
****Storms**(Lots of sex and some clearly obvious references -sorry I just could not resist.)

The moment that their lips touched Godrun pressed her body as firmly as she could against his and clung to his arms. They both craved as much physical contact with each other as they could possible get. Her lips moved against his and she moaned softly, feeling his erection already stiff against her stomach. Draco moved one hand away from her face to draw her tightly against him - caressing her hips and pulling her buttock close, while the other slid gently over her hair. Gently stroking his face, she felt his tongue upon her lips and she willingly opened her mouth to him. He inhaled her sweet breath and began to probe her mouth. She moved her tongue against his and heard his intake of breath. He groaned, feeling her body gently move against his erect shaft. Her hands fondled his buttocks and he whimpered with ever greater longing as he kissed her intensely. His hand fumbled with her shift as she struggled trying in desperation to find the best and fastest way to remove his cuirass.

"Woman - do you know what you're doing to me?" he moaned

"Commander…don't you-you… understand what you are do- doing to me?"

Draco let go of her body for a moment and heard her whisper "No please don't stop - please …"

"Patience..." He gasped, shaking violently while he struggled with the ties of his cuirass. She eagerly started to remove her robe.

"No - wait - I want to watch you - that's an order…"

Draco pulled off his cuirass and tunic and then stood naked, aside from his greaves and sandals, before her. For all her imagination in the last few days, Godrun was unprepared for just how exquisite she found his body. His torso was laced with old scars and well healed wounds. She was thrilled by what she saw as his masculine perfection. She traced and kissed the scars on his arms and chest, and caressed his nipples then licking and tenderly biting them. Wherever she touched him Draco felt traces of flame on his skin. Gods it felt so very, very good…Panting as if he had raced a mile, Draco groaned as she wrapped her hands around his magnificent erect cock. "Wait." he stuttered – I want to look at you."

Godrun pulled the shift over her head, and Draco's cock twitched and throbbed at the site of her delta. Her thighs were wet and this only aroused him more. Her breasts were full and her nipples slightly reddened by the worn cloth of her gown. Her short hair was mussed by her disrobing.

"Ye gods, woman" he whispered, as he pressed both her breasts together and buried his face in their softness. She cried out in pleasure at his touch – the coarseness of his beard and hands made the sensation even more erotic to Godrun. Then he let go of her breasts and moved his mouth to kiss and nibble at one nipple, then the other. She purred, her fingers grasping at his braids.

Draco slipped the fingers of one hand between her thighs while the other hand stroked her hips and ass. He shuddered as he felt her grow tight. She was so hot and wet and as he slipped his fingers into her passage Draco felt her nub become engorged. Her hips moved against his hand and he her heard her moan "Ohhh yesss".

She choked, murmuring and her whole body seemed to clench with need. Draco positioned Godrun, laying her back onto a soft bed of ferns. He starred at her - in his eyes she was so maddeningly beautiful, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her throat. "Please my commander - oh yesss….. yeeesss…."

She moaned and her pleasure thrilled Draco. "Let me in - my beauty" he whispered as he slipped the head of his cock into her wet tight crevice. He gently stroked her clit - she pressed her hips against him murmuring and purring, sighing and whispering words that he couldn't understand but which nevertheless still aroused him utterly. He entered her as slowly as he could. Shuddering she felt her body stretch to encompass his girth. She moved her legs and locked them around his hips putting him inside her as deeply as she was able. Once inside of her he gasped, and instinctively began to thrust, at first slowly than with greater and greater intensity … Draco was covered in sweat, shaking deeply - gods this felt so good - so incredibly good. Her body grew tighter and tighter around his cock and he shuddered, his own climax was so close but he wanted to bring her to completion – trying to control his movements and feeling for her reactions, he gazed at her face so very close to his and whispered to her how beautiful she was to him and how much he wanted her… He felt her muscles contract around his shaft and heard her cry out "Oh dear gods …" Her face was a mirror of joy, her cheeks were ruddy and her lips were so rosy … he could no longer control himself and he growled in his extacy, groaning with animalistic release and profound pleasure. Howling he came, filling her with his hot seed. Draco's face grimaced with utter release.

They lay together, starring at each other in delight and surprise- neither one of them had initially expected this to happen, and neither of them could possibly regret it… Drowsily, Draco held her close, his sun browned skin wrapping around her pale soft limbs, gently caressing her blond almost platinum colored hair. "Do all the women have hair like snow where you come from?"

"My mother had hair the color of copper, and eyes like summer leaves. My father was said in his youth to be dark with pale eyes like Ioan. I remember him as dark touched with silver, like you…"

"You are all mist and moss agate to me."

"My darling Commander – you're a warrior and a poet – Magnificent."

Draco leaned over her - his fingers sliding ghostlike over her lips and cheeks. Gazing into pools of cool moss agate, he gave her a tender and lingering kiss. She cupped his face in her hands and whispered "darling". He kissed her again and felt his desire for her building …"Ye gods she's making me into some sort of adolescent pup." he thought. He pressed his palm against her breast, stroking her rosy nipple until it become pert. He could hear her breath become shallow. He was going to enjoy this. She moved under his caress, arching her back and sighing. "Yes commander".

Do you like that?" Draco smirked, "How about this …" replacing his hand on her breast with his lips Draco suckled and gently bit at her flesh…"Hmmmmm?" the vibration of his humming enhanced the sensation- and she twisted under him. Lifting his mouth from one breast he licked and fondled the other one, watching her with pleasure as he found her body's reactions to his touch to be extremely arousing…After only a few minutes of this play Draco was already erect. He felt her fingers sliding beneath him as he leaned over her breasts- moving around his shaft. He groaned with delight at the feeling as she caressed and fondled his testicles. It was wonderfully distracting. With a graceful yet swift move that Draco would have found impressive for a wrestler, Godrun rolled them both over. Now Draco lay on his back, while she crept over his body in order to offer 'further attention' to his cock. He murmured as she slipped her mouth over his member. Now it was her turn to drive him half mad with pleasure…damned wonderful foreigners.

Godrun positioned herself over Draco's shaft and slowly sunk onto him. Using her hips and knees she rode Draco brushing his torso with her hungry lips and hands. "Do you like that my dear commander…" she teased him. He rocked his hips - grinding himself against her. He heard her moan loudly… Draco's hands reached for her hips and griped them tightly, moving to bury himself even more completely inside her. Gods he was so deep inside her...he was shaking with such a fever... His breath came in ragged gasps. "Come for me…" he moaned. She was so close… Godrun slid her fingers behind her, between her legs - stroking the skin just behind his testicles. Draco's eyes rolled back into his head. His body bucked against her as he came more intensely than he thought possible. He heard his own voice roaring "Yes – yes…YES!"

He then pulled her down to rest in his hungry arms. Fully sated, and wrapped in each other's arms, they dozed blissfully amongst the Cypress trees.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Draco awoke to the sound of thunder – Godrun lay warm in his arms but his flanks were chilled. Dark menacing clouds filled the once blue skies, how long had they slept? As he began to stir, she curled closer to him until the rain began…"Wake up, beauty." he whispered. Rain fell suddenly from the looming clouds and soon they were both soaked despite their attempts to dress as quickly as possible…

"Come on - I need to get my things from the barracks – remember - you are still bound to follow my orders…" Draco looked at her with a new level of concern. In his heart, she was no longer just his responsibility at the orders of his Queen…He wanted her to know that – but he didn't even really understand his emotions at that moment himself.

"Yes commander" she agreed. Godrun was now drenched by the sudden heavy storm, and shivered violently … "I think we ought to hurry…"

Draco tried to hover over Godrun to keep her as warm and dry as possible…Soon, the two drenched and wretched seeming creatures made it to the temporary barracks. Draco pounded angrily on the door while Godrun did her best to keep out of the way – the last place she knew that she ought to be was in the soldier's quarters. Roaring, Draco stormed in "Get me my kit." he shouted at the nearest soldier in the chamber. It was poor Iarkeles -in the midst of repairing a broken sandal- who sat stunned, looking at his soaked and very angry commander as if he were a five headed Hydra … "NOW!"

Draco left a terrified Iarkeles in the barracks, and rushed out with his bag, he grabbed Godrun and they began to run toward one of the smaller mansions. Once inside the main foyer, he did his best to ignore the confused looks of the merchants gathered at their suppers. Idris stood from the table, upon seeing Godrun and spoke - both as a friend and a worried mother figure.

"Godrunda – vast demu? Ehh? Y velusvog ular…"  
"Hi ne vhe'in… m'chen…Ui docs hem vochen.. …vioseh a stuigu…" Godrun responded as simply as she could. Please don't worry - I was caught in the storm. I'm fine – really, please trust me.

Draco understood none of this but he kept his eyes open for Ioan. Seeing him sipping wine at one end of the table, Draco starred at him with an unmistakable intention. But foolish sweet heartbroken Ioan had chosen the worst possible time to have just a bit too much unwatered wine.

"Pa beth o'th hudolieth di fallwaith yr wyt ti felly?" he shouted giddily. Ioan knew very well just how few of the merchants could follow what he was saying, but he also knew just who would understand... Godrun froze. He stood up and paced over to Draco and Godrun.

Ioan was painfully handsome with his smooth oval face and curly black hair and beard, and not as young as Draco may have imagined –he was a compact wiry fellow and a good fighter…. when he wasn't drunk…when his heart hadn't been broken …when he hadn't lost the only man he loved…

In another place- in another time- these two men may have become excellent friends - perhaps - even fighting for the same cause…

" Ioan- Casaf rholbren wyd gennyf …Rho Du gal" she answered back, loosing what shreds of composure she had left.

"YOU" Draco thundered at the pale grey eyed Welshman…"Lady- what did he say …"

"Ceisio bod er fy nhlodi – drwy gennad Duw gennyd ti?" Ioan taunted them both …"Ledi wat did e saaa? I spake to Draka …Mun did yu take me Ygors KOW? Ehh… did yu do et? Yu Fokk er? Draka? Ehhh? "

His Doric was almost nonsensical but Ioan made up for his questionable linguistic skills with a world of obscene gestures. Once, Draco might have even forgiven such behavior …but not here and not now. While the merchants most of whom could only be sure that Ioan was drunk, and that this Greek Commander was a little bit too eager for a fight- just stared at this confrontation, utterly lost.

"Watch your mouth…" Draco moved like lightning, with one hand he cast Ioan to the floor. Before anyone could react there was a loud pounding at the mansion doors. Solon's voice pieced the alcove 'Commander?" He entered in the company of Ailos and Herakles. "Commander is everything alright? You know- you mortified poor Iarkeles..." he muttered to Draco as he got closer."What's going on… how did you get so wet? Where were you... ohh dear. " he trailed off catching the 'responsibility' in a similar state …

"A fly terrifies that useless boy" Draco muttered, "Solon this man is under arrest. Secure him. I'll question him tomorrow."

"Seisnig saesnes?" Ioan suddenly felt a good deal more sober as Solon pulled to his feet.

"Arnad a llygad a llaw." Godrun stated flatly to Ioan.

"What's wrong with him - what is he saying?" asked Solon. As far as he could tell Ioan was no more comprehensible that the desert Djinn.

"His Doric is poor… we'll get someone to help with translation." Godrun did her best to explain but she was starting to feel quite spent at all the drama.

"Solon, I will be staying here tonight – I need you to arrange for guards at the perimeters of all the mansions. Any questions?"

Solon smirked, "No sir."

"Dismissed."

Solon stood there smirking…"Well I would never have put it past you commander …"

"Solon – Dismissed! Go take care of that milksop Iarkeles…"

"Yes sir" Herakles and Ailos marched out with Ioan in tow. Solon gave both Godrun and Draco one more long look, smiled, and turned to go.

"Come on" Draco said quietly to Godrun "we need to get you warm."

Draco escorted Godrun to her small room, where someone has kindly set up a small brazier. Cedar wood burned slowly, filling the chamber with a gentle fragrance. A bowl with bread and fruit, pitchers of honey water and wine, two goblets on a tray and blankets were set at the foot of her cot. There was a rap on the wall and Godrun turned to see Naaten peeking past the curtain – "Elder sister… thank you." Godrun whispered.

Naaten smiled at both of them. "Draco - Commander – I ask you - with respect - to keep my sister safe…" she said slowly and clearly in very careful very formal Doric.

Draco bowed. He said nothing, but Naaten understood and smiled.

"Please, lady, tell your friends that I may need to speak to them all in the morning regarding todays incident." Draco had addressed this to Godrun, but she said nothing as both she and Naaten already knew this. All the merchants has grasped as much, no matter how poor their understanding of Doric.

Naaten answered for her "Draco, Commander - we know this." She nodded her head gently and retired.

After a few moments of strained silence Godrun turned to Draco. "Commander, I think that we ought to get out of these wet things."

Godrun stripped off her soaked robes and wrapped herself in one of the blankets left on her cot. Draco took this opportunity to admire her figure at his leisure. She was a petite woman, with a high small waist, flat belly, rounded hips and a smooth firm ass. Her breasts were full and round with small pink nipples, and Godrun's legs were quite long – in spite of her small body. He noticed her hands and feet, long, smooth and narrow. Her feet had long narrow toes and high arches, and her fingers were remarkably long and slim, with smooth delicate pale pink skin. She kept her nails short and neat. Gathering up her wet clothes she set them in a wicker basket. Then she walked to a box in a corner, from this she took two large bundles of cloth and a small box. Draco wasn't certain what she was doing but he found that watching her was soothing. She glanced at him – Draco smiled gently.

"Please commander - you ought to undress - wet clothes may give you a fever."

He drew off his cuirass and tunic and used the woolen blanket as a towel - then he wrapped it over his hips. He sat on a small stool and removed this greaves and sandals with a sigh. Godrun came with a small scrap of linen cloth and a ceramic flask.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"Mint oil in water – it's refreshing to the feet."

Before Draco even responded, Godrun knelt and using her blanket she dried his legs and calfs, then using the linen she rubbed the mint scented water over Draco's feet. Draco felt his heals and toes tingling quite pleasantly. He noted that she also wiped her own feet and it was this gentle intimate action that entranced him.

"Please try these on" she said producing two objects made of sheepskin. "I think that they may fit you."

He looked at then, impressed with the ingenuity of the work - pieces of sheepskin still covered in the soft hair has been sewn inside out making boot like coverings. The wool was soft and warm on his feet. "Clever" he smirked. She smiled at him, "Useful too, in both the desert and the snow… and the lanolin is healing to tired heals and soles. Soldiers can certainly understand this benefit- as I would well imagine."

Draco stretched his legs clad in the loose boots toward the brazier. "If I spend too much time like this" he joked "I'll get soft alright …" Godrun retorted "You may command me as you please – nevertheless on this point I must disagree with you – you'll never grow soft."

"Did you make these?" Draco asked - they really were comfortable and practical, and Draco valued practicality more than any passing fashion.

"Sadly no, but I can repair them. I know the family who made them. The Sydoi of Melhebourna, they can be made to fit any foot and they last longer than most sandals…Please commander, let's eat something – I have quite an appetite."

"As do I." He growled provocatively.

She brought the tray with bread & fruit, pitchers and goblets, set it on the floor between his stool and the brazier. Offering Draco the bowl first, she took a goblet. "My commander, would you like honey water or wine?"

"Honey water…"

She poured some into a goblet and offered it to him.

"Why won't you eat?" he asked.

"I will - but I must serve you first – it's a sign of respect."

"Why are you sitting at my feet?"

Godrun laughed, "There's only one stool in here. I have a sheepskin pillow… besides it's another sign of respect- the honored guest takes pride of place … According to my father's traditions, a host must made any guest comfortable. My washing your feet is part of that, as well as offering you food and drink. I must not eat until you have first – it's a tradition."

"Where did your father come from - with these traditions?"  
He was born in a distant island far in the north and west …. Some called it Lyonesse, or Brut or Avalo- his people were Cymric, some might call us Welsh ... My father was from the same tribe as Ioan's people- that why we speak the same language..."

Draco didn't want to discuss Ioan just then. "And your mothers people- the woman with copper colored hair? Was she from the island of the Kemriki too?" Draco ran his fingers over Godrun's hair as he listened to her.

"My mother…No, she was from the north too - but from a place closer to the Baltic Sea. She taught me to be witty and wakeful and she was believed to have visions and know all sorts of charms - it was part of her name." Godrun sighed, "So I am both Methodswyn ferch Owyn (the child of Owyn) and Godrun Godrunsdotir. And even after his death - I am still known as Ygorszhena or Ygor's wife. But some would say that I'm really nothing at all.

"You're upset about Yo-ann…" Draco ventured…

"No commander- I fear he might have done himself a mischief, and I'm actually grateful to you on that point - he rarely drinks and when he does he gets into an evil temper." Godrun paused. "I fear that all of this – the incident at Court – the unfortunate acrobats - is not really related to me at all… I just don't understand this. Once we return to Ygor's people on the Volga- his family'll dispossess me, and his brothers will claim all his work. Bozjhmoi- It's so sad -Ygor hated the fact that his family couldn't understand his efforts and it will all be wasted now…"

She sat very still, staring into the small fire on the brazier. Draco noticed that she had begun to rock very slightly and hum soft and low. He sat just enjoying her closeness and quietly stroking her feathery ash white hair. After a few more moments he thought he heard her whisper something in another language he didn't recognize.

Betternottopraythantosacrifi ceinexcessgiftsoftentendtore turnbettersendnoughtthantose nttoomuchthuswroteTundforthe passageofyearswherehearosean dwherehecameagain.  
Betternottopraythantosacrifi ceinexcessgiftsoftentendtore turnbettersendnoughtthantose ndtoomuchthuswroteTundforthe passageofyearswherehearosean dwherehecameagain.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright.

Draco spoke gently "Are you alright - were you praying?"

Godrun shook her head as if she had just been splashed with icy water – "Commander I fear I know what this all may be about …It's nothing to do with your queen or me or Ioan – it's about Ygor and what he's done."

"It was only after the Queen asked about the Scriptus, about Ygor, that anything occurred…. if Thusiliakes was able to find out if anyone could identify the acrobats then we may have a clue… I still think that this was not meant to do anything but cause fear – such a public place for any sort of violent action would have been pointless. Someone wanted to cause fear … and they have been successful. Commander I am so afraid."

Draco's instincts were on high alert. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Trust me."

"I don't want to put anyone in danger - especially you."

Godrun has tried to be brave, to be calm and composed in the face of such confusion but her strength was quickly ebbing…she began to shudder from fatigue and the creeping irrational fear that had been haunting her suddenly was too much for her to bear. Draco gathered her up in his arms and tried to still her trembling…"Quiet, quiet - I'm here - you're safe… "

Draco kissed her. She felt immediately calmer - the irrational fear passed her by. "Thank you... I'll - I'll try to learn from your courage."

He laughed – "Lady you don't need any lessons in courage – I saw you today. Trust me."

"I'll arrange for someone to help with your interrogation of Ioan tomorrow – he may not trust me or want to speak with me."

"I want you there – I… I can trust you… please."

"You do not need to order me Commander – I will come - but a spare translator certainly can't hurt. Once you speak to Thusiliakes - I would be so happy if you could come with me - I have Ygor's items and texts stored, and I think that maybe we can see if my fears are justified…"

"I'm sorry lady - exactly _what _did your late husband sell?"

"Knowledge – he was a scribe. He collected documents - all manner of documents – on natural philosophy –science, scholarship… history, laws, contracts- all manner of information. He wanted all knowledge to be available to everyone. He made copies of all his documents. "

"Military information?"

"I fear that's very possible – tactics, weapons, siege machines. I'd need to look and see. His skills at language well outstripped mine and he read them as well as spoke them – but it was killing him."

"Killing him?"

"Ygor was going blind – he didn't want anyone to know it. I told him not to let it trouble him but he wouldn't listen."

"Do you think that Ioan knows anything about this.''

"I don't know commander… that's one of my fears."

"Lady - I won't leave you, but if I were in your place I'd be afraid too."

Godrun smiled. "Thank you, that actually makes me feel much better. Have you eaten? I just wanted to ask - as I'm ravenous."

Draco laughed and the tension in the room faded. "Do you know any of our customs and traditions in Argos?"

"Some of them – Commander – have I broken a taboo?"

Draco stared at her - his heart racing – his mind and his instincts struggling within him. As usual his instincts won out. Draco was shaking and sweating as he picked up an apple from the plate. "I give you this."

Godrun looked at him very thoughtfully –"I will accept it." And she kissed his palm after she took the fruit.

Draco watched Godrun take the apple that he'd offered her. But did she understand what this meant? Did he? When he'd been betrothed to Hemaia there had been a ritualistic exchange - a gift of an apple. A symbolic rite establishing a sense of their relationship, of 'idealize familial love' - but for all his sincere feelings for his late wife, he knew he had never 'loved' her. He doubted that she had 'loved' him either. No bitterness or resentment – it was a fact. The ritual was simply part of a ceremony around marriage.

So what did it mean to offer an apple to an unmarried woman …to a foreign woman… to this woman? Was there any meaning at all? Was he simply being polite to the hungry foreigner? Then why was he so focused on her reaction to his gift, sweating and shaking, watching and analyzing her every movement? Ye gods...

Draco remembered the phrase 'foreigners and passion were rarely anything but trouble.' Passion' - is that what he felt for her? This morning when he caught her on the stairs - then at the Queens court? He wasn't going to doubt what had occurred during the better part of the afternoon amongst the Cypress trees… But why was he so obsessed over this simple gift of an apple? He could have given her a fig or a pear or some grapes – but he had chosen an apple, the biggest ripest one in the bowl. _He _had done it. And he had watched her reaction with all the focus that any good soldier should observe the reaction of an opponent in battle. Was this a battle? Was this woman an opponent? Her reaction had shocked him and drawn him up short. She'd watched him as carefully as he watched her and when he offered the apple she had accepted it – and kissed his palm. He could still feel that kiss like a trace of fire on his skin. Was she aware of what this meant? Was he? Around and around this went in Draco's mind. What was he thinking about? This had only been one day, yet it seemed to have lasted for years. Yes, passion - if this was passion - was trouble.

The cot in the room was small, narrow and thin – looking at it made him sad. Why? Draco initially entertained the notion of moving into one of the adjoining small rooms- but his instincts rejected that idea. Better to stay in here tonight. Why? He didn't want to acknowledge that he knew exactly why.

He'd watched her take the apple and her eyes had never left his face as she ate it… Once she finished the apple, she cupped the core in her fist held her fist to her forehead and bowed her head to Draco. Godrun then slipped the core into an empty cup and in silence they both started to rearrange the small room to make it easier for the two of them to comfortably get some rest.

Anyone who knew him might have thought it amusing to consider his sudden affection for this foreigner – but few people were close to Draco. Solon, Kaliope, few others really knew the saturnine commander. Kaliope only knew her father a secretly gentle giant who spoiled and adored her. To Solon he was a comrade in arms, a professional soldier and a strong man. But were there any other aspects to Draco beyond these, beyond father and warrior? Who was he and who was she? Who could he hope to be and what could she choose to be? Outside the downpour continued.

Godrun moved her handful of personal items, a few clothes in a traveling case, a leather container of parchments, a pouch with her mother's charms and her private jewelry collection, from under the cot, Draco turned it length against the wall and by adding some sheepskin rugs he was able to make more room for sleeping. There was a scratching sound on the wall next to the curtained doors. "Hui'a y volisui? Godrunda ?" It was Idris.

Godrun went to the curtain and peaked out "M'chen? Spajkonyah vu - voichen no lui cibah."

"Morrre blaaankets ? " Idris struggled with Doric, but smiled as she tossed three more heavy woolen cloths and another sheepskin into Godruns arms. Godrun smiled, but as the blanket she had worn as a towel began to slip- Idris gave her a motherly look…"Godrunda viszjatha" – then "To the beeed…" in Doric.

"Dui spajkonya."

"Dui spajkonyah m'chen" Godrun smiled and pulled the curtain as far as she could.

Draco smiled in spite of himself. "How many languages do you speak?"

"Cymraeg, Slavonic, Doric, Bueltoi - my mother's language – and common H'ndi, from the far places beyond the southern edge of the Ural Mountains. I can manage workable Farsi, Etruri and Kemet…but little else well. "Godrun counted on her slender fingers as she listed them. "Ygor spoke four dialects of Canani and Kemet as well as my sister Naaten and far better FinnoUgric and Uruki than anyone else here He would often correct me. He was a wonderful man with words. He had an ear for them."

"Is it difficult to learn to speak - Koomrik?" Draco still wasn't certain that he could tell any of the languages apart, to him they still all sounded like barking …

"Cymraeg? No, not really… is it difficult to learn to handle a sword? It's just a matter of practice and patience …"

"I would need a good teacher"

"Until we discover a good teacher for you my dear commander, may I tell you a few words? But you will need to teach me something – or at least show me someone who can teach me ...you see - I don't know how to swim… "

"Woman - my three year old daughter can swim!"

"Good, perhaps she will be patient enough to teach me."

Godrun added the extra blankets and sheepskin to Draco's carefully constructed nest – "But maybe the swimming lesson can wait until after the storm is over…This rain- is it often so sudden here?"

"It was sudden only for us …" Draco teased her.

"Truly my dear commander –I was most distracted at the time…"she purred. Godrun went to review the bed that Draco had made. "A warrior, a poet and a most clever man, my dear commander has so many skills… " she smiled at Draco.

"Get comfortable."

She dropped the blanket that she had spent the evening in, folded it and set near the another word she curled up on the edge of the bed/nest. Draco partially covered the brazier –and looked at her.

"What is the word for sheep in – umm…Cumrig?"

"Cymraeg - very good pronunciation! Sheep? Sheep is 'dafad"

"Dafad' – sheep …And goat?" Draco settled next to her.

"Goat is Gafr."

"Gaffer?"

"Very close - relax your lips and try to breathe the ' r ' in the back of your throat." Godrun touched his lips with the tips of her fingers. "Like this" she gently opened her mouth…"Very softly"

"End of Lesson…" he muttered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
He rested on the sheepskin touching her dreamily, thinking about the last few hours they had shared in the dark. Her closeness, her fingers and her sweet lips had distracted him from any more language lessons. His body and hers both were both fluent in a far older language. Draco knew that if he tried to control his need for her in order to act the role of bodyguard he would become more distracted, but by giving into his desire he could keep them both safe.

When she touched him all he could think about was how completely he wanted her, in spite of their passionate coupling that afternoon. This was a fever that didn't cool - it only grew hotter, a hunger that only became more ravenous once it was fed. He'd sought her mouth, growling with desire as his hands slid around her body, caressing her hips and breasts. He'd heard her moan, felt her body tremble at his touch and it had excited him. He'd felt her fingers trace his scars and he had been shocked at how aroused this made him and how he wanted to cause her as much desire, as much hunger, and as much need as he felt at that moment. He'd slipped his hand to cup her breasts and gently fondle her firm pink nipples, while he heard her gasp between hungry kisses. His own voice groaning with need, Draco felt her arch against his body and heard her breath grow more and more ragged. He cock had never felt so engorged and the very thought of sliding it into her wet hot body made him feel feverish and dizzy.

"Woman" he choked out "let me in…" She slipped her hands around his shaft and stroked him causing him to ache even more deeply to be inside her. "Yes my commander... my darling" she sighed as she opened her legs and he buried himself between her pale sweet thighs. She'd locked her legs around him and drew his buttocks to her to try to draw him even deeper into her…Draco in spite of the unseasonably cool weather and the rainstorm just outside was covered in a fine mist of sweat. He trembled, feeling the warmth of her body, her muscles gripping him like a vice as he thrust with greater and greater urgency. Draco was so close to coming - so close - and he longed to bring her to climax with him …  
He couldn't think or reason any more - he was all desire, need, and longing. He felt her muscles spasm and tighten even more and cried out in his extacy, "Yes YES – oh Gods!" Godrun moaned "Yeblia" later "Carriad" and still later "Krasavitsa" and "Kharasho." In a haze of bliss, Draco sleepily wondered what all those noises meant…. He wondered if he might ever know.

As Draco reflected on all this while she lay sweet and prone in his arms – he felt her stir and his hunger roused him yet again – _she had made him some sort of an adolescent puppy _ he thought -and he blessed her in his heart.

The night progressed. Together they wrestled with each other in their growing desires. Alone they each struggled with their private fears and longings.

Godrun had never been so emotionally drawn to anyone as she had been to Draco – her abiding love for her late husband notwithstanding. She had sincerely cared for Ygor even though he preferred her charming cruel thoughtless cousin Ioan to her. In spite of this she had protected Ygor - and in the last months before his death she had acted as his 'eyes' hiding his failing sight from others, guiding him and trying to limit his suffering.

Some merchants took lovers wherever they went. Godrun had tried to take a lover in Ilium after Ygor had been dead for a few months, but even in Ektr's arms she had felt so alone. Naaten was right – she could not simply take a bed mate as the others could - there was something curious about her.

For himself, Draco had in his life disliked two things above all, trouble and foreigners. Now this foreign woman had brought trouble to his city and his peaceful quiet routine. This brash alien had upset the calm pattern of his existence. This stranger had woken him up from the stillness of his sleepwalking life. He ought to hate her, resent her and condemn her. Instead he found himself hungry for her - thinking about her – about what she wanted and how he might please her.

Yes - if this was passion- passion was trouble.

**PART 8 ****  
****MORNING**

He heard her murmur as they slept and her voice became part of a bird song in a dream. Draco dreamed of a quiet, cool glen where he was being bothered by some idiot with a fish…a pointless, useless dream. Later, he heard the rain abate. The sun had yet to rise but he was used to stirring early. Draco felt Godrun shift in his arms, he opened one eye and saw her gently kiss his shoulder, as she quietly tried to move without disturbing him. "Carriad" she whispered so gently … she had said that in her sleep and he wondered what it meant. "What are you doing" he murmured to her, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry - I didn't mean to wake you." Gudrun whispered gently, "Please sleep my dear commander."

"You have a soldier in your arms, woman. We are not as easily lulled as you might imagine…" Draco turned and using a wrestling move he caught her. Clasping her to him he nuzzled her throat. He heard her sweet laughter at his caress. "Ha - so what are you up to?" he repeated.

"I intended to bathe before breaking my fast. I think my commander wanted to ask some questions of my comrades then perhaps we ought to go speak to my cousin…"

"So, is that what you thought?" He sighed, "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

" No… oh dear, did my chattering wake you? What did I say?"  
"Ohhh…. I don't know - but - it was sweet…In Koomric…is that how I should say it?"

Godrun smiled at this. "Very close my dear…Cymraeg"

Draco continued, "I think that was it Kumric … but, honestly, I can't tell one of those languages that you speak from another."

"I'll find you a wise teacher – then you'll learn anything that you wish …"

"What is Kah –rree-ath? "

Godrun blushed, "Carriad?"

Draco nodded.

"That is _my heart _my dearest commander - _my darling_- _my love_". She leaned close and murmured it into his ear.

"Cah ree add …" Draco repeated, "My heart… Good enough. I'll remember that."

Godrun eventually extricated herself from Draco's arms and scurried, naked, to her trunk. She drew out two large bundles and a smaller set of sheepskin boots. The larger bundles were large coat like robes, with long sleeves & peeked hoods, one large a rich ruddy red black color, the other small and green. Shivering she clad herself in the green coat – then slipped her feet into the boots. She slipped over to Draco, who was stretched out happy and lazy in the nest watching her and gave him the larger robe. Draco had to laugh at the comic figure she made. She smiled at him and pranced in the admittedly oversized green robe. "Laugh if you wish but this Kapote will keep all the snows of the northern realms at bay! Try yours on… "

Draco smirked at her "What a barbarian you look in that outfit …"

"Dearest commander, in some places the garb of the civilized city of Argos would be laughed at as savage. You rest – I'll return shortly. Besides…" she smiled – "am I not a barbarian?"

She dashed out. Draco watched her go, and once the curtain had dropped he whispered, "You are my Lady Carriad." Yes, he thought - that's a reasonable name, I can manage that.

Godrun slipped as quietly as she could through the main hall of the mansion and then out to the bath houses. Just as every day, the queen had graciously arranged for food to be sent to the enclosure, she had also arranged for towels, scented oils and hot water to always be ready in the bath house. Naaten was already in one of the chambers when Godrun entered.

"Well - so sister- how did you sleep?" Naaten asked, smiling at her. She had seen Godrun suffer for far too long and now any opportunity for her to be happy gave her joy.

"Wonderfully well …thank you my sweet sister."

"So is he your man or no?"

"I rather hope so …Naaten, has anyone heard anything of Jezraba? "

"Dylan's runaway bride from Meggido? No, not since Thebes …poor creature, she missed her people too much to remain. I doubt that we'll ever see her again. This is not an easy life for those not born to it. Poor Dylan – Mothers protect and defend – he's had the same sort of misfortune as you."

"Mothers protect and defend …" Godrun muttered to the spirits of the bath house. She stepped out of the humid chamber, removed her boots and hung her coat on a hook just outside the cauldera or hot water chamber.

"Lots of hot water and clean towels - come on." Naaten answered her unspoken question. Godrun tried the hot water shower bath – she scrubbed herself then used a little scented oil on her skin. She rubbed the oil through her hair – then rinsed off. Stopping the water flow that passed through the pipes to the suspended grill, she toweled herself dry. "I need to ask Dylan if he would be willing to help his brother today, I doubt Ioan will trust me to speak for him."

"No, Ioan will talk to you all day and make you weep over his words – that poor man is bitter. But Dylan is wounded too - try not to ask too much of him, little sister … I would hate to see your kinsmen suffer any more than was needed."

"Jezraba was cruel to leave my kinsmen Dylan so distraught."

"No it isn't cruelty- it's a misfortune…Was Ygor cruel to love both you and Ioan? Do you think he chose to do that -to damn all three of you with that sorrow? I saw Jezraba suffer, she wasn't strong enough for this travelers life. Some wounds can't be cured, just endured. Dylan still weeps for her, so please don't ask too much of him." Naaten added, "Oh, and little one, your chiton is still not yet completely clean. Tomorrow if it's a clear day it ought to be dry."

"Thank you my best sister - I'll manage something to wear today."

"Hah! Your man may not like that - not like that at all… Oh - there's a bundle waiting by the curtain of your chamber …"

"What bundle?"

"Go see."

Godrun suddenly felt like a child at a festival. Giddily she folded and hung up her towel, slipped her slightly damp feet into the boots, and shrugged on the green kapote, eager to see this mysterious surprise. Naaten wrapped in a much larger towel winked at her. "Come on." As both women left the bathhouse Godrun saw Draco approaching clad in her gift of the 'barbaric' dark red kapote. She beamed at him as he yawned and stretched dramatically approaching them. He nodded to Naaten, then turned to embrace Godrun openly. Naaten starred.

"Carriad, is there any more hot water or did you two water sprites use it all?"

"No, my dear commander, there's plenty of hot water and oil." she whispered blushing. Naaten continued to stare as Draco kissed Godrun then continued on to the bathhouse.

A few moments later Naaten turned to her sister with a serious look. "What did he call you?"

"Draco can't seem to manage Godrun or Methodswyn …" Godrun didn't think that she could blush any more deeply. She looked back at the bathhouse, sighing as she saw him walk in.

Naaten rolled her eyes.

Once inside the mansion some merchants were stirring but it was still quiet. Naaten walked with Godrun to her room and there they found the promised bundle. "It was intended as a good luck treat for you little one, see if you like it."

Godrun eagerly opened the folded parcel and found inside a fine moss green linen robe the sleeves and hood were decorated with fine scrapes of green, cream, golden and copper coloured silk. Silk- that most precious fabric fit only for kings - so delicate and mysterious that those merchants who carried it, kept it locked away in ceder chests for safety…But Idris had saved these precious scraps and had worked them into this robe - this robe cut in Godrun's favourite style. The hood glowed when the sun hit it. Godrun gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "Naaten" she whispered "It's more perfect than I can say…" Naaten smiled – "Get dressed and show Idris yourself…"

She dressed quickly in a plain black shift and sandals, combed her hair, glancing into a polished length of copper that she used as a mirror. She ran a small amount of fragrant oil over her fingers and rubbed them on her neck and wrists then slid her fingers over her hair. Godrun felt strangely happy and nervous all at once. She pulled out her collection of jewelry - looking for Moss agate – but she had none, only amber and some smooth crystals… she found some ear wires of mossy olive coloured amber and put them on. Clad, perfumed and decorated she rubbed her hands with a few drops of mint water, wiped them dry and slipped on the linen robe. She glanced in the mirror suddenly feeling giddy again. To calm down she busied herself putting away her kapote & boots. Then she saw the curtain move. It was Draco.

"Dear commander" she smiled at him "did you enjoy your bath? Soon everyone will gather for breakfast."

Draco starred at her. Good gods she was so beautiful to him. Ten thousand thoughts ran through his head. He would need time to think, to consider his emotions, to talk to her alone – but for now he had work to do. "You look like a Queen." Draco stammered.

"Thank you my commander…You …don't know how much I … how… precious you are to me…more than you can guess at."

"I'd better get dressed… I'll be just a moment."

Dylan was agitated to see that his little brother was still not to be found that morning. He had returned from his attempts to bid for the best sheepskins, goatskins and wool quite late yesterday evening, and he'd made himself a late meal from bread and dried fish. He gathered that there had been some sort of an incident at court – Dylan imagined that most likely Ioan had simply flirted with the wrong courtier. Dylan had retired to his chamber almost as soon as he had eaten. He was not good company. The truth was that he wanted no one around him. It was still too hard to wake every morning, only to remember that his lovely Jezraba was gone. Why had she left him? Did he do something to upset her? Didn't he give her all his affection? These doubts and worries troubled Dylan every hour of the day. A kind, gentle, warm and handsome man, Dylan had the same charisma, curly dark hair and smooth skin as Ioan, but he was older and calmer, his face was fuller and his hair was shorn. His beard was touched with grey, and where Ioan was wiry, Dylan was muscular and solid. His pale green eyes were said to be deep, stunning and warm, but Dylan didn't think of himself as a handsome or desirable – without his lost bride he felt empty, a shell. He had hoped to have a word with his cousin to see if she could compose a message for Jezraba to be sent on the next ship bound for the nearest ports to Megiddo, but he didn't bother her when he got back to the enclosure on that rainy evening. At breakfast he would have to find out just what was going on.

He woke early, feeling the customary tears that spilled from his eyes in the night – today he felt dead but he imagined that it was high time for a bath. It might sooth him. In the partial light before the dawn he overheard Naaten and Godrun return from the baths and go to Godrun's chamber. Dylan thought of speaking then but his heart felt like lead - so he simply passed quietly through the main hall then out to the bath house. He noticed an unfamiliar kapote hanging outside the house on a hook. Dylan sighed, not wanting any company but he entered the cauldera and started to scrub himself … A muscular tan Greek soldier had just immersed himself completely in the hot water tub. Dylan must have startled him as his head came up suddenly. Dylan simply raised his palm to the Greek as an acknowledgement. This fellow had his hair braided back over his scalp and as he stepped from the bath he shook his head violently. Dylan grimaced. He thought it made the man look like a dog. These Greeks were so certain that they were civilized, but Dylan had traveled from the cool islands of his birth through the green, wooded realms of the Goths, to the deserts of Aegiptus, Babyl'n, to fair Uruk and Tyr. He'd walked the broad flat realms of the horsemen of Scythia and Sarmatia, seen the Volga, the Urals and gone all the way to distant Samarkhand, then on to Illium, and throughout Greece - and he doubted that this man had ever been more than a month's travel from Argos. What could he have seen of the world outside his comfortable home?

Soon Dylan felt clean, the warm water had washed the salt tear stains from his face and he felt a little more alive….or perhaps less dead would have been a better way of putting it. Back in his chamber, Dylan dressed in a dark grey long loose linen tunic and a belt. He rinsed his mouth out with water, and sighed …time to eat.

Godrun left Draco to complete dressing and went to see who was in the main chamber for the morning meal – She hoped to only need to make one announcement. She saw Idris, ran to her and clasped her hands "Dearest Idris it's so beautiful … I don't deserve such a wonderful gift! Thank you so very much…- Pochhem Pochem M'chen - pazhalyszh…Szhage eyi balshoyio ymehledia!" Idris smiled and clapped her hands as Godrun spun around, blissfully giddy as any happy child. She had never felt so happy – it wasn't just the gift, it was everything - Draco's affection, the end of her mourning, the comfort of her friends - they all these seem to combine to create an overflowing joy within her. She danced with abandon in the foyer - danced as if no one was watching- for pure joy. It was at that moment Dylan entered the foyer and starred in shock at his cousin, as if he had never seen her before. Draco came from Godrun's chamber, adjusting his cuirass, and gazed at his beautiful lady, spinning and dancing.

At that moment two men's hearts in that room were suddenly melted at the sight, and perhaps that was the greatest danger of all.

Other merchants seeing Godrun spinning smiled at her eccentricities and her stylish new coat or simply ignored her. Dylan caught her eye and Godrun danced toward her cousin. She took both his hands in hers and spun about. Her request was simple - could she persuade her cousin to assist in translating Ioans answers to Draco's questions - as Dylan was Ioan brother (or technically half - brother ) she felt certain that no matter Ioan's contempt for her – he would have trust in Dylan. He had a very fine clear understanding of Doric, however Dylan spoke it with a slight accent. "Difwyn fu rodfa Dafydd- gyngor arall rhag angen - Ioan gariad uor erluudr…Dylan ?"

"Y soyddll dw …Minnau a brofa wynna wen …"

Godrun didn't expect that answer – (I must gaze upon you - most beautiful one.) and she smiled nervously. Dylan was trying to be witty, she hoped… so she simply explained " Ioan pen bach wedi gael penmaenmawr… our idiot kinsman got drunk last night and was rash…"

"Bwrw Cwrw dwi hoffi i gail wyneb cachu?" he asked

"The soldiers? They're here to protect us... Cousin - you don't know what happened yesterday?"

Draco approached Godrun - he recognized the man she was speaking with, the man he saw in the bathhouse. He cleared his throat to draw her attention.

"Carriad, please come and help me…"

Godrun blushed "Yes commander." She let go of Dylan's hands and turned toward Draco. In that moment these two men sized each other up. Dylan was unhappy with his brother's rash imprisonment, the sudden - and he imagined unnecessary - presence of these guards in the enclosure, and he was especially troubled that this 'dog soldier' was so overly familiar in his behavior towards his cousin …Since when had his cousin become so beautiful…Why hadn't he seen this before?

Draco trusted his instincts - this fellow had a strange and hungry look in his eye - he could be trouble.

Once everyone had gathered for breakfast Godrun did her best to explain that Draco wished to ask a few questions of anyone who had witnessed the incident at court – and this was for their safety.

Dylan waited for a few minutes, then stood and spoke, "Cara cathau bach a chwningod …"

"Dylan - Wyt Ti Siarad Saesneg?"

"What did he say?" Draco interrupted her - his hackles were up.

"Where iz muy brother?" Dylan repeated in Doric.

"Dylan doesn't know about yesterday – he was bidding on wool and skins. When he returned it was late and no one was up to tell him." Naaten explained.

After a few minutes she and the rest of the merchants had done their best to clarify the incident as court. Godrun hoped that no one would make any suggestive vulgarities about how both she and Draco had gotten 'lost' in the rainstorm for hours yesterday afternoon – under any other circumstances she wouldn't worry about her cousins reaction to such gossip - but dear Dylan was acting oddly. She feared that it had something to do with Jezraba.

It took less time than Godrun had imagined for Draco to make inquiries amongst the witnesses to the events at court. Draco had a sharp witty mind and he knew just how to interpret and understand the information that he got. Godrun kept a worried eye on Dylan and she was happy to see Naaten near him. Naaten could explain about Ioan and find out how badly Jezraba had affected Dylan.

Dylan just starred at his cousin wondering why he'd never seen just how beautiful she was. Naaten was chattering on - saying something to him - something about his brother, and the past, something about pain … but he didn't pay any heed to her.

Draco listened to the answers to his questions, sometimes Godrun translated, sometimes the merchants understood him easily. Soon he had what he needed from them. "Lady thank your people for me …we ought to go to see Yowan now. I want you to come even if someone else will speak to that 'gafr'." he muttered.

"Dear commander" Godrun whispered "Ioan - a goat? Best not repeat that to his brother Dylan, he may not take it well." Godrun looked again at her cousin and spoke clearly "Dear kinsmen - my loving Dylan, please tell me that you will come and help me - out of your charity?" she addressed Dylan in Doric, knowing that he would understand.

"Oonly fur you." Dylan answered in Doric for Draco's benefit. He approached Draco and Godrun, taking her hand and kissing it dramatically - to make a point - in front of Draco.

"Cousin?" Godrun started.

Draco knew a provocation when he saw it, and he realized that Godrun was utterly confused by Dylan's actions.

"This good lady was most obscenely insulted by your 'brother' simply because she was of great help to me - no doubt you _will_ want to help her and _redress this situation_." Draco said slowly in Doric. His eyes locked with Dylan and a growl in his voice made Godrun worry at this as much as Dylan's odd behavior troubled her …Had all the men she cared for suddenly gone a bit mad?

**PART 9 **

**CONVERSATIONS**

Godrun, Draco & Dylan set off, once breakfast was completed, to meet with Ioan in his prison cell. Godrun pulled the hood over her head as Draco led the way. She tried to explain as best she could what had happened in greater detail to her cousin, both the events at court and the drunken incident yesterday evening. Dylan listened carefully and Godrun started to feel less worried – her cousin was sure to be of help. She relaxed and smiled at Dylan, thinking that she had been far too silly to have thought anything at all odd about his earlier behavior – Dylan was the same sweet, calm and charming friend and kinsmen that she had always known – he understood the situation, she felt certain. The fact that he held her hand in his as they walked and starred into her eyes so intensely …well – she persuaded herself that this was simply due to the fact that he wanted to show that he was listening to her….and his new tendency to refer to her as Bloduwynn (fairest blossom) or Bloduewedd (flower face) were just his attempts to amuse her …

Dylan was lonely, Godrun thought, and she was resolved to find a way to contact his wandering bride. Jezraba was sure to return once she could be reminded of what a loving and adoring man Dylan was – with his sweet voice and kind gentle eyes. "Dearest Dylan - Dwi hoffi nid w'y ond rhesymol am resyma…we will speak of what I can do to recompense you…soon." With that she patted his hand and went to walk near Draco. Dylan was still making something in her feel edgy – but Draco's presence both calmed and excited her.

They passed through the gardens towards the entrance to the palace just as they had the day before – yet to Godrun it seemed that a century had passes in that 24 hour period. "My dear commander, I think that Dylan will be of great help today, he's quite fluent in Doric."

"He's your cousin?"

"Yes commander. Ioan and Dylan are half brothers, kin to me through my father's sister Rhiannon - she married twice."

Draco felt his heart clench as he looked the woman who walked in her elegant robes next to him. He'd faced off against all manner of warriors from almost every city state in the region. He was a master of weapons, a seasoned soldier, but she utterly unnerved him. He imagined that she would want only the best in life, as far as he could see she deserved only the best of everything. He knew that this was not the time for any sort of private discussion but the words came unbidden, tumbling from his lips. "Lady – I…I wish to speak to you - later - of matters other than this current situation, but …I'm a simple soldier with no wealth - other than my honor and the strength of my arm…I - I'm not a rich man…"

She silently took his arm, and gently pressed her head to his shoulder as they walked. His heart skipped a beat and he suddenly felt terribly calm. As they approached the palace she noticed that they took a different passage than before, one working downward past a collection of sentry posts. Godrun feared that if she clung to Draco it might embarrass him, so she slowly, gradually released his arm while still remaining close to him. He glanced at her with an almost imperceptible smile. From the corner of her eye, she returned the smile. The passageways became labyrinthine, twisting and bending and she imagined that they must be somewhere near the kitchens perhaps, or close to a larger armory as she noticed the heat and smell of many furnaces and fires.

Draco stopped to have a word with Solon as they approached Ioan's cell. Solon smiled provocatively at his commander and the others. "Soooo…" he started "Commander ummm did you –ehhh - get any rest?"

Draco said nothing and simply gazed at Godrun with a long quiet peaceful subtle smile… She bowed her head almost imperceptibly and stepped over to stand near Dylan, who unfortunately looked a bit petulant.

So is it true?" Solon persisted to Draco, ignoring Draco's 'responsibility' and the other fellow.

"What?"

"What they say - about barbarian woman?" Solon nudged Draco in the ribs …"You know …" he winked and raised his eyebrows …

"Solon" Draco smirked "Get your head out of the gutters…"

"I, sir, am a soldier of the Legion … Keeping my head in the gutters is one of my best attributes …"

Dylan muttered to Godrun as they waited "Blouwedd gwiwne lluwch qwen a eurwyd - hoff yw. – These people are animals - hear how they talk…"

"Dylan - Lluniaidd ydwyd 'r hyd llwyni? And how are we any better then, Dylan?" she stated calmly.

"Get the foreign prisoner ready, I need to ask him a few questions. We have translators here." Draco clarified to Solon.

"Iarkeles has him."

"Ye gods…"

Once Iarkeles under the supervision of Ailos, brought Ioan into a large and rather intimidating room with a number of open fires in it. Draco had a word with Dylan.

"I would rather keep the lady -your cousin- from being troubled with this interrogation, I hope that you agree that its best she remain in the hall while you help me to speak to your brother. Do you agree?"

Dylan gave Draco a long dry look … "I do not want muy dear cousin 'ere … This is no place for 'er…" without another word Dylan turned to Godrun. "Wenna wyn er hyn ond a fyddo rhaid - onid gwirion. Fair one, please stay away from these wicked creatures."

Godrun didn't have time to respond to Dylan, before Draco added "Please stay here in the passage – this may seem a bit unpleasant."

"Yes commander."

Ioan saw his brother and immediately told him in no uncertain terms that he had done nothing wrong… "Cath vui Owyn e aw dur cerddi … It's all because that randy she cat spawn of our poor uncle…" he started, but Dylan slapped him before even Draco realized what was going on.

"Don't start" Dylan responded to Ioan in Doric "Leave 'er out of this or you'll answer to me."

Draco asked "So who were those tumblers at court yesterday?"

Ioan: "Cathua bach …"

Dylan: "E didn't know 'em."

Draco: "Really…"

Draco suggested that he reconsider that response. That is – he punched him in the gut. Once Ioan caught his breath from Draco's encouragement, he repeated the same answer. So Draco tried a new tactic. "All right …What do you know about Ygor's work."

Ioan recognized his lovers name…"Aml yw cerydd I'th unben, amlwg yw'r drwg drwy dy ben."

Dylan: "E says to leave 'iz lover out of this…"

Draco: " Oh Really? So tell me about Ygor …"

After Draco enthusiastically 'encouraged' Ioan to examine his memories carefully - in the manner discussed - still little was resolved. Dylan shouted at Ioan "Pen bach yn araf anniweiryn… Ci Seisnig! Get on with it you idiot! Answer the dog of a greek!"

From outside the room Draco thought he heard something…

"Answer 'im" Dylan repeated in Doric.

After some time, Dylan took Draco aside…"Ioan… Muy brother - he'z guilty of little but bein' an idiot. Let 'im go and I'll talk to 'im and see what et iz that ye want from 'im, if I can." Draco's eyes were bright from the interrogation and his physical efforts had given him a healthy sweat. He looked at Dylan and considered how far he could trust either of these two men. Draco had already come to some insights. Ioan was charming but not clever, he knew nothing regarding the incident at court and had nothing to offer regarding his relationship with Ygor. Draco was certain that he knew nothing of Ygor's work and highly doubted that Ioan could even read. Dylan was telling him the truth regarding Ioan, but he was not entirely honest about his current relationship with his cousin. Draco doubted that Dylan knew about the attack at court but he felt that Dylan might try to make trouble between Godrun and himself.

"I'll release him to your recognizance. Do you know what that means?" Draco offered. Dylan nodded.

Draco addressed one of the guards "Get him cleaned up."

After the interrogation was over Draco took some time to speak to Godrun. "Your cousin will be released soon, and he'll return to the enclosure by the afternoon. I… I would like you to spend some time with me away from all this…I want to show you my city."

"Commander - I would be delighted!"

Draco was happy to show his lady the best of Argos – To him, Argos was the best of cities and it was _his _city. They wandered through busy markets, cool marbled halls, past temples and beautiful parks, towards amphitheaters where poets sang and where epics, tragedies and stories of Gods and men were performed. They walked around the public fountains and beds of fragrant flowers and sweetly scented trees offering shade and comfort to any passerby. Draco pointed out that as these trees bore fruit, anyone could collect the food – and public works would harvest the last stocks for preservation in the winter months, hence in his city no one would need to go hungry so long as there is fruit here. Godrun smiled at the pride in his voice.

From a food stall he bought a flat bread pouch filled with hummis and a little dried fish and they ate together under a tree. She took tiny bites when he offered her some of the bread from his hand and smiled when he cupped his palm under her chin. Later Draco quietly guided her towards his simple home. He failed to tell her where they were going as he was nervous that she would consider the structure too common, too plain or too simple. Most soldiers remained in the barracks but when he had married they moved to a small house – really only a few rooms. As they walked down a quiet pathway in the shady afternoon Draco heard his daughter call out 'Papa." – Godrun saw his face and clapped her hands in glee. "Look commander" she said winking at Draco "who can this magical creature be?"

"That" he said dramatically "is my Kaliope - my magical bird."

Kaliope laughed and raced towards them. With the complete openness that only children possess Kaliope rushed to the stranger by her father's side and took her hand. Godrun knelt and laughed "It's true! You are a magical bird! I've seen them in my travels…A magical firebird!" Kaliope laughed and wrapped her thin arms around Godrun's neck. "Little sun bird shall I tell you about the firebirds that I have seen in the faraway lands that I have traveled through?"

Kaliope knocked the hood from Godrun's head and laughed at her short pale hair – "Papa - she is made of snow!"

"Kaliope – behave! This lady is a guest of the royal court…"

Kaliope and Godrun both laughed. "My dear commander, must I remind you that the other day you made a very similar statement…Surely you have not forgotten? Your daughter is very like you…without fear and full of wit!"

Draco beamed with pride, and Kaliope insisted that they come to **her**house for some honey water.

_Examine the passage before passing through..._

At the door Godrun paused. "Are you alright" Draco asked.

"I thought I heard my mother's voice for a moment…" she said "It's alright."

Nervously Draco opened the door to the courtyard - watching her he spoke "As I mentioned - I'm not a rich man. I - I only had one house slave - old Pelos - and he died recently..." Slaves made Draco very uncomfortable - but he could never admit it to anyone.

"Draco?" Dido called out "I had word from court that we might not expect to see you for some time…is everything alright?" She looked at her cousin and the strange woman holding Kaliope in her arms. "What's all this?"

"Peace to the house." Godrun whispered, suddenly feeling shy.

Draco smiled "Dido I have the honor to introduce to you this guest of the Royal Court the Lady Carriad " – "Methodswyn ferch Owyn y Gudrun Gudrunsdottir." added Godrun, "Strangers always have too many names."

Dido said nothing and looked uncomfortable with Godrun holding Kaliope. "Go now little bird, go to Dido." she said quietly putting her down. Godrun was usually able to charm almost anyone but here she felt clumsy and graceless. "This is a beautiful and welcoming home – I thank you for your charitable welcome."

"It's not my home, its Draco's." Dido retorted. Strangers were such an odd lot.

"But I gather that you are responsible for making it such a lovely place for Kaliope and Draco. How lucky they are."

"I should like some Honey water and I know my little bird wanted some too – would you like some Lady?" Draco offered, feeling the tension between the two women.

"I would be grateful for anything that you would be willing to give me." She answered.

Dido took Kaliope to help her away from this strange woman - to help _her_in the kitchen with the honey water. Well at least since the death of his wife this was the only time he'd brought a woman home...but did it have to be some barbarian woman? Dido sighed.

Godrun glanced about the house, and Draco gave her a short tour, but how could he tell her what he was worrying over - what he suddenly found himself longing for - what he feared - and what he'd started to consider and contemplate, curiously enough, on the first day that they met, when he first insulted her. He dreaded insulting her again with his uncertain half formed hopes. The house was structurally solid and simple, clean, elegant and with a precise structure, the exterior was painted white and bright blue, the interior was white. To Godrun it seemed to radiate a military exactness and practicality - like Draco. From the open courtyard he led her past closed storerooms, to the Andronitis (parlor) an open room with a few simple but well made and well worn chairs set by a clear wooden table. The room was fairly large but not heavily furnished. Godrun noticed that decoration and ornamentation was sparse- like Draco his home was a no nonsense sort of place. Further on, he gestured towards the partially open door of the Andron - a room specifically for entertaining men.

Draco, blushing, noted "My late wife was from Lacadeomon and she insisted -at times - in using this room... She was a bit like you, lady... she was a very unusual individual." Godrun didn't enter the Andron - she knew a little about the restrictions that various city states had about the roles of men and women, and as a stranger she tried especially hard to avoid breaking taboos. At least this wasn't that upstart City state called Athens, she thought - _that_ would have been a difficult situation.  
She simply glanced with some modesty through the door- noting a few clean, but simple, low couches. Bright open windows allowed in light. Draco commented "Err... I -I don't hold with enclosed rooms - it may be unorthodox, but I believe that light and fresh air are a part of a healthy atmosphere." She smiled at Draco, noting how strangely nervous he seemed, "My dear commander, I can scarcely doubt you."

Gudrun wondered to herself - 'Draco my love - it's your house - you don't need to explain it away...'

Godrun heard the buzzing of bees from the nearby garden. She imagined that the bedrooms would be upstairs, Draco didn't mention them, and that an oven for bread making might be outside - she hadn't seen it but she imagined that the clay structure shaped a bit like a hive might be it. Or perhaps that was a shrine to the bees ...she would need to inquire of Dido - maybe her humble questions would put the older woman into a better mood.

Godrun tried not to imagine herself in this home, tried not to see herself resting in one of the chairs, perhaps repairing a torn tunic, greeting Draco, preparing food, working in the garden, playing with and teaching Kaliope about the wide wild world beyond Argos. She knew that to imagine such simple pleasures as this would be to willfully break her own heart. She looked at Draco. The commander watched her and she loved the way he looked at her.

She lived in the terror that she would soon discover exactly what she wanted for the rest of her life, but that it would never be hers to claim. She suddenly knew with a beautiful terrible clarity just what she -at her core- desired. Too late...Too late...She knew it was too late for her to save herself now. She knew at that moment - that no matter what happened - there would be tears.

"Commander, you're mistaken in what you told me earlier. You told me that you weren't rich but you've a wonderful home and your daughter is better than any treasure. Wealth is the ficklest of friends – what you possess is better than rubies. I envy you. I envy your home and your family. You are a rich man...more rich than you may know."

**10 Passion is Trouble and Trouble means Tears**

Conversation became difficult, and after a short time, Dido simply opted to ignore the barbarian woman, and went on to discuss getting a replacement for Old Pelos with Draco. Godrun had nothing to possibly contribute to this, as there were no slaves amongst the Travelers.

Slavery was not practical in their line of work. Some travelers had initially been 'purchased' or acquired so to speak by a tradesman who spotted someone with potential and skill, and soon the 'slave' became an apprentice, then a journeyman and then a master. Those 'born on the road' such as Godrun who was literally born on a ship bound from Lyonesse to Etruria, and those who 'came to walk it' such as Zhui - trade master of scented oils, perfumes and drugs, or Eigil of the Goths - jewelry maker extraordinaire, his family had died in some intertribal warfare, and rather than remain alone he sought to join the band and see the wild world - it made no difference. _The dust darkens and the sea bleaches us all as one tribe,_her mother had said to her. Godrun knew that Dido would not understand this notion, so she simply smiled as Draco and Dido debated what sort of replacement to get – a strong older slave or a Thracian with weaving and domestic skills. Draco asked Dido to be patient and that soon he would make all the necessary arrangements regarding a replacement for poor Pelos, although Dido insisted on him going to the Slave markets with her sometime after he was free of his current assignment - that is after the barbarian traders had left the city.

Draco looked uncomfortable. He feared that his lady would be offended by Dido's comments. But Godrun understood her ambivalence - as far as Dido was concerned Draco might as well have brought home a wild animal - some exotic zebra, antelope or camel. That is just what the citizens of City States such as Argos considered 'strangers' to be - some sort of curious animal that looked human but were clearly not. In her travels Godrun was proud to have experienced many different cultures and unusual peoples, and admittedly like her cousin Dylan she could see that many Hellenic biases were off base, shallow or utterly wrong. But she tried not to be too critical. Dido wanted her world to be parochial, safe and stable - she would want her life and the lives of her family members to be peacefully constant within the boundaries of the accepted standards of Argos. For all of Draco's kindness, Godrun knew that she would always be an outsider, a barbarian, an alien to most of the citizens in Argos.

Draco explained that he needed to escort the Lady Carriad back to the Royal Enclosure, and would remain there for the time being. Dido seemed happy that Godrun would not be staying the night – she knew that barbarians always howled at the full moon, but Kaliope was unsatisfied - she had not heard enough stories of faraway places. Godrun was sorry to have disappointed Draco's lovely daughter, "Maybe your father will allow me to meet with you again, and then I promise- more stories of the Firebirds!"

Draco took a torch with them as he and Godrun walked back to the Enclosure. Argos had no public street lighting and only a fool would depend on the dim light of private houses or the moon as a guide through the streets, and Draco was no fool. As they left the courtyard of his home Godrun turned to thank Draco for his kindness to her. Draco smiled but pressed his fingers to his lips. "Quiet" he whispered. "Stay as close to me as you can." Draco didn't worry too much regarding the safety of his immediate neighborhood but he planned to use the most immediate route back to the Enclosure. Godrun didn't stray more than a meter from Draco's person as they walked quickly through streets she didn't recognize. She kept her eyes open. Most of the streets were deserted, but occasionally they would pass a sleeping beggar, or see the shadows of some cloaked travelers passing down an alleyway.

Godrun tried to watch both the immediate environment and Draco's reactions. When he set his hand to his sword hilt, she made herself as aware of the immediate environment as possible, channeling her fear into adrenaline and focus. They continued to hurry. Near the gates, Draco paused holding the torch aloft, his hand moving away from his sword, toward his back. Godrun followed his body language. A muffled shadow stirred and she saw it lunge toward her. There was no time to get out of the way. She turned facing the figure at a slight angle as he ran to her. Waiting until he was only a fingers length away – she fluidly went to her hands and knees and caused her attacker to fall clumsily across her back and over her. A blur, a whistling sound and the cloaked shape fell heavily between Draco and Godrun - one of Draco's knives protruding from the folds of the assailant's cloak. Draco drew her up from the road and they both raced to the Gate. Herakles opened the gate as they approached, and as they hurried in, Imos & Kerys, swords drawn and carrying torches, went to examine the scene. The cloaked figure it seemed was wounded but not dead. Draco insisted he be taken to the infirmary right away – if this was someone somehow related to the incident at court - they wanted him alive.

Once Draco was certain that the wounded assailant was in the infirmary, and had made it very clear that he was to be guarded and healed, he silently walked with Godrun back to the mansion. Dinner was over and while some merchants were busy with their inventory or had turned in for the night, a few traders sat chatting, singing and socializing while oil lamps burned in the main foyer. Dylan stood up once Godrun and 'the Greek' entered the room.

"Fair one – I worried aboot yu… yu were gone so long… are yu alright?" he asked her in Doric.

Godrun paused and looked at Dylan. She had to admit that since that afternoon she had not thought about Dylan once. The painful look in his sweet green eyes wounded her, she felt she had to do something more for him - she needed to work harder to contact Jezraba. He was such a loving and adorable man, the pain that radiated from him made her want to weep…

"Thank you dear cousin, I was out later than expected…I am sorry if I troubled you..." she answered - also in Doric "Is there anything left to eat?"

"Oes - yes" Dylan started in Cymraeg then switched to Doric and offered her some watered wine in a pitcher and some pears and grapes from a bowl. "Thank you cousin- for your loving assistance – I'm very aware of your translations today on behalf of the Commander's questions." Godrun gave him a look that made it clear to Dylan that she knew exactly what he'd said - for all her sympathy at his pain, the term "dog of a Greek" that he'd used that morning had wounded her deeply … "How's our kinsmen?"

"'E iz ...alright." Dylan murmured - thinking desperately of how he could separate that Greek from Godrun.

"Sleep well cousin." Godrun smothered a yawn. "Peace to all…"

Draco said nothing but simply watched Dylan. Godrun walked to her chamber. Draco followed her. Once the curtain closed behind him Godrun turned to Draco.

"I cannot begin to thank you enough for your kindness to me today – Kaliope is a wise and beautiful child and your home is so like you – precise, charming, warm and elegant … I was highly honored to be welcomed to your dwelling."

"I – I wanted you to see how I live…It's important that you know…"

Godrun smiled "More often than not my comrades and I sleep in leaking or drafty tents, or sometimes even in caves. Luxury such as your Queen has offered us is truly remarkable." She paused "Draco - you introduce me as the Lady Carriad …but, my dear, I really have no title… I'm just a simple merchant - a trade mistress - not a member of any nobility - not a queen or a princess… Do you understand that?"

"Shhhhhh" Draco murmured, moving closer to Godrun "I know who you are…" he smirked. "You didn't mention the assailant to your comrades …Why?"

"What good would that do? Until it's known exactly who this person was… a foolish desperate thief, a real threat to me, to the merchant band, to my late husband or just some lunatic - why trouble them with guesses? My comrades are already worried, more fearsome news such as that will not sooth them. I worry far more about putting you and your soldiers in jeopardy. I value your safety more…more than I can possibly express…" She paused, pressed her cheek to his cuirass and touched her hand to his heart. He wrapped his arms around her, and pressed kisses onto her pale hair.

That afternoon, Draco had come to an epiphany, a deep understanding, a realization in the core of his being, in his heart. A 'knowledge' as undeniable as the sunrise, and all he had to do now was to act on it.

They undressed and curled up in the bed nest. Draco held her and made love to her slowly and gently, whispering words to her so quietly, so faintly, so like a sigh or a sweet soft breath on her skin - he wondered if she could possibly hear or even understand him…

"S'agapao…s'agapao…s'agapao…."

"I love you… I love you… I love you…"

She heard him.

After Draco fell asleep in her arms, in the darkness, she wept silently.

**Part 11 Dylan ap Dylan**

Dylan, seething with frustration and despair, watched his cousin walk away from him that evening and the dog of a Greek, Draco follow her into her chamber. His stomach twisted… he had to do something about this. Even though he knew that the creature had been assigned to Godrun as a 'bodyguard' by Queen Cassiopeia and although he recognized that Godrun was of an age where she was free to take lovers as she pleased, the notion of her sleeping with Draco was horrifying to him. He saw that she had strong feelings for the Greek. Nevertheless it still disturbed him, because he has recently discovered that he was in love with her. He simply had to make this clear to her and point out the undeniable evidence that she could never be happy with that_ braided thing. _

Dylan ap Dylan (Dylan the son of Dylan) was the child of Dylan ap Talyesn the shipwright, and Rhiannon ferch Olwen. Rhianon was Owyn's ap Olwen sister and Owyn was Methodswyn's father. Thus she and Dylan were cousins. Most people amongst the Travelers referred to Methodswyn as Godrun as that's the name her mother gave her and her mother - Godrun of the Amber Sea - lived many years after Owyn died. She eventually left the Travelers to return to her people. So his cousin answered to both names. Dylan wanted her - by whatever name - to belong to him. He was in love with her. Other travelers insisted that he was still morning the loss of the runaway Jezraba – but he was certain they were wrong. It was a sudden realization but he knew that he loved Godrun, his remarkable cousin.

Dylan was a few years older than Godrun, and he remembered growing up with her, playing with and teasing her just as any little boy would tease any little girl - teased her about her small size & her white blond hair and how the sun always burned her skin first. Dylan used to call her names when they were little. Maybe that was why she enjoyed the gentle company of the scriptus Ygor… He never really thought about it at that time. When she married Ygor no one questioned it - it was considered a good match. The fact that his brother Ioan and Ygor had been lovers for some time was not something that anyone had worried about – these things just happened. He himself was betrothed to Jezraba of Meggido and they had been married about 6 months after Ygor and Godrun had been wed. Jezraba remained with Dylan for about 6 weeks before she ran away to her people for the first time. 3 weeks later her family escorted her back to Dylan who greeted her return with joy and relief. He cared for her, she was sweet and lovely - if a little flighty- and he wanted to make her happy. After 2 months she disappeared again but came back after 10 days. Jezraba told anyone who asked her that she did care for Dylan - but it was clear that Dylan's affection for her was far greater. After she returned to Dylan the second time she stayed almost 7 months until in Thebes she walked away from Dylan – and found a ship bound for Tyr…She told Dylan that she needed to see her people in Meggido… but she never came back.

Sadly Ygor had died about 5 months after Dylan's marriage, and Godrun was now a widow. She had chosen to follow Ygor's familial traditions and mourned him for a full year. But because she understood Dylan's pain and frustration over Jezraba, she had sent out letters to try to communicate with Jezraba or her extended family, from large cities such as Ilium and Mycenae, she sent a number of messages written in Cannanni, Doric and Etruri with trusted merchants who might meet with those who knew her or had seen her- but no one had yet responded. She had paid other merchants to ask about Jezraba in the cities that they passed through to try to locate her. But nothing had come of all her work. Now he was alone as was she, and somewhere along the way Godrun - a girl with pale skin, silver white hair, and eyes like moss had - at some point - become a beauty.

There is something cruel in every love. Dylan had heard someone say that when he was very young. It hadn't made sense to him then, but he was starting to understand now… He'd been hurt by Jezraba's rejection. Gudrun had been hurt by Ygor's unfaithfulness and untimely death. Dylan didn't want to see his cousin suffer anymore. He especially didn't want her to remain in the hands of this braided Greek – and Dylan felt certain that if she did remain with him she would suffer – that dog was wrong for her. He felt sure of that. Dylan watched his cousin. He knew that he might frighten her if he spoke too soon or too aggressively against_ the creature._This was the very last thing that he wanted to do – nevertheless his feelings for her were no longer those of a cousin - recent events made it painfully clear to him at least. He simply needed to make her see this. He would sit watching her - one hand near his mouth at all times. Should he start to want to call out to her - whisper her name - or imagine kissing her- this seemed to help. He needed to clarify the situation, to explain some things to her, to make her realize that Draco was no good for her. He was a Greek, proud and intolerant. He could never know her as Dylan did. Dylan needed to make her understand that he sincerely loved her, and not as a cousin. He suddenly felt that he wanted to be her lover. He wanted to take care of her, he knew that they could be happy together – that he could make her happy - and that they belonged together. Draco was only stringing her along, using her … Draco could never make her happy. He understood that Godrun would get agitated if he tried to point this out to her, so rather that drive her into Draco's arms, Dylan would find another way to make all this clear to her- he simply needed to bide his time.

While the guards were secluded in the enclosure Draco decided that the toy soldiers ought to practice their sword work. It was good exercise, and it would keep them focused. There of course were other reasons for this sort of display but Draco didn't worry himself too much about that. He planned for sections of the guard unit to practice daily - they would square off and work on technique, practicing various warm up sword work to keep their arms and wrists strong and flexible then perform movements with swords and spears. The weapons they used for their one on one exercises were blunted weapons but still quite capable of seriously wounding an opponent. Draco had still heard nothing from Thusiliakes regarding any information about the origin of 'the tumblers', but he would make sure that the assailant from the evening before was recovering in the infirmary.

Draco was considered to be Godrun's 'body guard' for lack of a better term, and he decided to organize these performances/ exercises/ displays while he remained with her – at least until it was determined who the tumblers and the assailant were - and if they were all part of some elaborate scheme. Of course Draco knew that his relationship with his lady as far more than that of a 'body guard' by this time, but if anyone asked about the situation - just at the moment that was the term he would use.

That morning he woke in his lovers arms and kissed her, but to his consternation he saw tiny trails of salt on her cheeks. "Carriad – what's so torturing you." He purred in her ear.

Godrun was deeply asleep but his voice roused her …Her hands went to her eyes and cheeks…and Draco slipped his callused hand over hers. Godrun whispered "I heard you in the night – Draco – I heard your words."

Draco answered her half formed question…" I know - I hoped that you heard me - I meant them."

Godrun shook as she tried to organize her chaotic thoughts and confused emotions in an attempt to open herself to this beautiful, wonderful, stoic man- a man who had in only a few days completely changed her world. She dreaded telling him her heart. Yet she also knew that if she didn't try she would never have any peace...Even if he rejected her utterly _she had to speak the truth_. "I have only had a few lovers in my life …in my youth I had one companion before Ygor, but Vitri and I were as innocent as children - I married Ygor and I was faithful to him. After he went 'west' I tried to seek comfort with a man I met in Ilium, but Ektr and I… well it was just…physical. Some merchants take lovers wherever they go - I'm sure you have heard those silly jokes about traveling traders and innocent shepherdesses...But what we have enjoyed is more precious to me than I can tell you …. Oh Draco - not all tears are from sorrow… whatever may happen - _you possess my heart - I - I am in love with you_."

Draco held her close, kissing her tear stained face while he felt his own tears start to form. "I - Lady, I love you..."

Their emotions ran high yet both smiled at each other's half shed tears with a joyful sense of understanding, at that moment they had each other – they were both safe in each other's embraces...They had this time for their love and they dared not waste anything over worry for the future. After some moments Godrun paused and looked as solemn as she might manage. "Commander I must ask you a serious question …"

"Yes" Draco focused, ready to ponder her inquiry – his lady was bound to ask only the most thoughtful questions. "Ask me anything."

"Solon made me curious …Tell me - just what do they say about barbarian women?" Godrun could not keep from giggling once the question was out.

Draco starred at her before laughing long and hard "Woman, I had better just show you!"

"Ah my dear commander" she squealed between kisses and giggles – "You are a true Scholar!"

After midmorning, Iarkeles wandered through the Enclosure, doing his best to avoid the notice of Draco…He was assigned to be here so there was no real reason why he ought to feel so nervous, Iarkeles was between shifts, he had no responsibilities at that time but he still didn't want to have to confront his Commander. He had to admit that ever since that rainy afternoon he'd grown terrified whenever he saw Draco or even heard him. But he knew what he was looking for- rather _who_he was looking for … the slender curly haired youth with the dark beard- that foreigner with his soft sad eyes…Iarkeles needed to see him again to make certain he was alright.

Like fine sand chafing under his armor, the memory of his lost and haunted face had gotten to Iarkeles, teasing his mind and thrilling his thoughts. They had not said very much while he had been under arrest – but Iarkeles needed to see him again…He saw the stranger who'd helped with the interrogation the day before, sitting outside the mansion with a wax tablet in his hand. Looking about edgily, Iarkeles tried to assume a posture like Draco might have - with one hand on his sword hilt. He subconsciously tried to affect Draco's deep voice, in addressing the merchant. **"Are you Dylan?"**

Dylan glanced up and nodded, struggling not to laugh out loud - he always found it amusing how so many people assumed that speaking with foreigners required a great deal of shouting.

Iarkeles continued,** "Where is your… your …?" **Before Dylan could react or Iarkeles finish, Ioan walked out of the foyer, and offered a half smile to Iarkeles. The poor toy soldier gazed thunderstruck at him. The two walked off together without another word.

Dylan smiled after them and called out after Ioan, "Awn y'non unyon waneg."

**Part 12 WHAT YGOR KNEW**

Having spent the dawn together making confessions, laughing and making love, eventually Godrun & Draco stirred, bathed and took a simple breakfast of fruit- most of the merchants had gone to ply their wares at the Agora as it had been determined that any possible threat such as the incident a few days ago was not to them - but was most likely aimed at Godrun herself. Godrun wanted her comrades to do well and make a profit and she enjoyed the semi privacy with her Draco, nevertheless the determination that the incident at court and the night before had been attempts on her life - rather than irrational unrelated events - quite naturally troubled her. She was determined to look at Ygors items - even if her suspicions were incorrect - Godrun wanted to see for herself. It would be a start. Draco had to visit Thusiliakes and see if the queens bodyguard had found anything out about the mysterious tumblers. He also wanted to stop at the infirmary and he had a few personal errands to see about. Draco decided not to mention to her that he needed to visit his late wifes tomb and visit an augury.

"Lady - I order you to remain within the enclosure until I return, remember that you are still my charge."

Godrun blushed, remembering the erotic thrill that she had initially felt a few days prior when her lover had first ordered her to obey. Draco's presence still aroused her but now she felt only a sense of sorrow - that he would be gone - if even for a short time.

"Don't worry Carriad."

"Dear commander – I'll remain here until I see you again. I intend to look through my late husband's items."

Draco leaned close to her drawing her to him - and although the foyer was virtually empty - he spoke in a quiet and husky voice. "I need to speak to you when I return. I – I…It's important that we talk when I come back from court."

Godrun wondered what he was talking about. She gazed at him and nodded, whispering simply "Yes my love."

Draco kissed her and held her in his arms. They both heard a loud slamming noise from another room. Draco whispered gently in her ear "I don't think that Dylan approves of me."

"That maybe so - but I do." She answered back, kissing him again." Please return when you can my dear commander."

"My lady."

That morning Godrun washed and mended for herself and Naaten, Idris, and Eigil. All the travelers took it in turns - when one was employed, another managed other personal duties. The clothes were clean and as it was a sunny day they were set over a rope suspended from two trees. The Agora would be at its busiest until the afternoon and by then the laundry would be done. Dylan was still in the enclosure, and he approached her, "Indeg …. Beauty - I must talk to you …this is important."

Godrun interrupted him "Yes this is important… I want to help you. We're going to locate Jezraba. I'll compose some more letters, in Kemet and Etruri… I know another dialect of Cannani - Ygor taught me - I want to help you to find her. We'll send letters out to all the cities that she may have passes through. I have contacts…"she paused trying to think of who she might ask in Tyr to spread the word, "and they can spread the message to anyone who might know of her. Don't give up."

"No –no" he interrupted "Its – it's not about that …This dog of a Greek – Draco - he hangs on you … I don't want him anywhere near you …"

"Cousin, please."

"Stop calling me that! I…"

"You are my cousin. Why do you keep calling me Indeg and Ydril? _Fair one?_ _Bright eyes_? When we were little you used to tease me and call me snow owl and ghost… Dylan, tell me that you don't hate me - please don't tease me like this. I don't understand why you would want to do this - I don't understand you….your words - are you mocking me?"

She backed away "Kinsmen I've never wanted to harm you… Do you enjoy hurting me?" Rather than continue this strange awkward argument Godrun decided to give Dylan a wide birth.

Not long after midday Godrun went to the storeroom and opened Ygors sealed cedar chest of documents, scrolls, papyry and tablets. She sighed looking at the carefully categorized items – she had always loved and respected his precision and accuracy. Poor Ygor – she still missed him not only as a husband, and certainly as a good friend.

Eigil walked into the storeroom – she glanced up and smiled "Heilsa." "Heilsa Snowflake" he responded as if to a small child, but Godrun enjoyed that part of his personality. Eigil of the Goths was a remarkable man. Of above average height, well-muscled and fit, he face was worn by the elements, yet it was charming and dramatic with shockingly bright grey eyes and a cleft chin. He wore his hair shorn close to his scalp and shaved his face as a sign that he had chosen to reject the taboos of his people - but really Godrun thought it was to seduce all the ladies he met. If people told ribald tales of merchants and innocent village maidens - then Eigil was the inspiration of many of those tales, save for two points - Eigil never tricked anyone, and he was always sincere in his affections. For all his appealing strength and sensuality - he was a surprisingly gentle friend and a champion of children. Suffering and the terrible loss of his family had not left him bitter; rather it had given him a poet's soul and great patience. He had a slightly high, faintly nasal voice and he knew the old Northern tales that Godrun's mother loved best. Because they both knew the tales, legends and the Eddas and skaldic poems, they both loved to quote from the stories to tease and delight each other. They were truly friends and aside from Naaten, Godrun was closest to Eigil. He was most likely only a few years older than Godrun (no one knew for certain about Eigil) but he always called her by a childish pet name – Snowflake.

"So Snowflake - this city has gone truly mad for Amber… I think the queen has started a trend …by the way where is your bodyguard? Will he let you out of here to go to the Agora?"

"No, Draco, has gone to see some officials at court and I am charged to stay here until he returns." she answered.

"Snowflake, listen to me - Dylan has conjured some hatred up for your Draco- why or what about I do not know… but I will say only this …if that Greek offers you any disrespect - he'll regret it - Commander of the guards or no." If anyone amongst the merchants had the skill, strength or will to battle Draco, Godrun knew that person was Eigil – he had been a warrior of great skill 'in the before time' as he liked to put it. Sighing, Godrun took Eigil's hand, "I'll never doubt your affection for me - but Draco has been more than kind – please don't let Dylan poison you against him. I fear that my cousin suffers from a misplaced affection…"

Eigil understood, and said no more of this. "How's your stock?" "Full" Godrun laughed, "I dare not sell - shall we make an arraignment?" Eigil smiled, his eyes dancing as Godrun closed Ygor's box and moved a few meters over to her supply case. Godrun stored her kit in a large, well-constructed case, with many panels, each holding gems and some pearls, but mostly she had amber. "What's selling?" she asked Eigil, "Yellow fat, clear, cloudy honey, barley, wine, bone, or red gold?" Eigil smiled "Wine & Cloudy honey…" Godrun collected four panels from her case and they carried them out into the garden, so that they could see the colors clearly. Eigil and Godrun laid out the panels on soft ferns and Godrun opened a small sealed box. "Here's my request …" she started, displaying a box of luminous polished amber beads of butter yellow, clear honey, barley and red gold tones each bead polished and cut to delight the eye –" I need help in stringing these up …" and she described the necklace that she wanted - Eigil nodded and made suggestions. "For your help in making such a piece…" Godrun then pointed to a selection of amber collars, longer necklaces and bracelets, "you may take this and that and these to sell for your own…Interested?" Eigil pursed his lips as he looked critically at the supplies. Godrun glowed – she knew Eigil and his pursed lips. He held up a collar of warm honey beads in the sun and they both smiled at the beauty of the shape and the warmth of the colour. "This work you want – who is it for - the Queen?" Eigil guessed. "No. Mesmifynn (it's for me alone)" Godrun answered. Eigil gave her a long look, and smirked. "Well - give me these and those, and the ear wires…yes?" He counter offered. Godrun smiled –"Yes." "Agreed!" Eigil shouted and the two clasped hands. They each noted the exchange on the small wax tablets that the merchants perpetually carried. Then Dylan's voiced came from over her shoulder – he had been sitting in the garden for some time. "Never trust a smiling Goth my darling girl..." Dylan purred.

Godrun turned to look up at him "How is my loving cousin this afternoon?" she asked praying that he had calmed down.

"Is the braided Greek here?"

"Draco has gone to speak to officials from court." Godrun grimaced.

"Then I rejoice. His absence is a sweet fragrance to me!"

Godrun sighed and stood to return her items to storage without another word. Eigil stood, crossed his arms and frowned while looking at Dylan "If you want to hurt her - then your words are doing a fine job." he muttered quietly as he passed by Dylan, following her into the storeroom. "I - I love her – I can make her happy - that creature never could…" Dylan shot back at Eigil. "Ahhh - This love of yours… is this - the 'love' you made Jezraba so 'happy ' with? So happy she ran away?" Eigil retorted.

Without another word Eigil walked in to the storeroom and collected the pieces from Godrun that they had agreed upon, wrapping the necklaces and earrings in a length of linen. "Tell me how they sell." Godrun smiled, imagining all the matrons Eigil would delight (in more ways than one) and all the maidens who he would flirt with. The jeweler winked at her.

Dylan followed them both into the storeroom but Eigil guided him out "Come on." he growled at Dylan, and drew him back out- "We ought to discuss some things - you and I."

Putting away her supplies, Godrun returned to Ygor's crate. She wasn't certain just what she was looking for amongst her late husband's items, but she felt compelled to look, hoping to find something. As she opened the lid, Godrun's hand traced the interior of the case absentmindedly. Her fingers caught on an unusual ridge on the inside rim… her fingers worked about the odd shape and suddenly something came loose from the rim. A small tube shaped box came away in her hand cleanly – it was not a damaged rim, this devise had been a part of the crate! Without another thought, Godrun starred at this wooden tube - one end was blocked with cork and it came away with no effort. Trembling she pulled a collection of very small scrolls from within it - glanced at them - then placed them back inside the tube. Slipping the tube in her sleeve, she carefully closed the lid. "Schto Schto Schto... " she whispered to Ygors shade …"What were you up to - my husband"

The light was poor in the storeroom so Godrun decided to take the tube with her to her chamber to examine this strange item and its contents in more detail. Just outside the mansion Eigil was having a 'friendly chat' with Dylan. Although Dylan was taller than the jeweler – Eigil had in every respect the upper hand.

"You have no idea..." Dylan started "That creature..."

"Is our Snowflakes choice just now …since when are you her master?"

"Gods below- do you understand nothing **Goth**? _He's Greek_!"

"**Reeeaaally Keltio?** _Has no one ever suffered but you? _Look - if you are so enamored of your kinswoman and so suddenly over your missing bride - _who you once swore to love for ever_– then be patient. I assure you, this will make her hate rather than love you, especially if you keep this "Braided Greek/Creature talk up… Even if Draco is using her - better to be clear of any association with him or his wyrd (fate) - if you want her to turn to you."

In her room, Godrun stood by a window – normally she would have gone outside to examine the papers but she wanted no further confrontations with Dylan. She carefully opened the oddly shaped box and drew out the papers. One appeared to be some sort of a contract- in Doric for services between the fox and the hedgehog? The fox would provide for the services of the hedgehog and the hedgehog would present specific items to the fox at certain times - It seemed to her like some demented childrens fable…Another parchment was a list of locations, and yet another was a collection of correlation between one word in in Slavonic or Cymraec with another word in Doric - yet they didn't have the same meanings - it was some sort of code. Then - stuck at the bottom of the tube she found a small piece of amber. On one side of the medium sized bead was an intaglio carving of a figure looking like a stylized collection of prickles a triangular shaped head and four feet …it was a hedgehog. She could see that fragments of soft wax still clung to it. Godrun felt Ygor's shade at her shoulder… Ye gods, could it be true? Could her gentle absent minded spouse have been some sort of a spy – this 'hedgehog'?

But then who was the 'fox'? Godrun had a very bad idea that she could guess that individual's identity. She shook took a deep steadiing breath, and then collected her leather container of parchments. She cut up two sets of parchment the same size as the papers from the hidden box, one set was blank and onto the blank pages she copied exactly what she could see. The other sheets held random fragments of old records, poems and an old spell from Aegiptus to insure and inspire faithful love in a spouse…Well that spell seamed fairly worthless now, Godrun reflected bitterly. The poems and spells went into the hidden box, and she took the correct copies rolled them up tightly once they were dry and put them into the fine reed of an old shepherds flute - it no longer functioned musically (she had heard someone mention something about Solon not caring much for flutes) so she used it simply as a decoration. Godrun remembered a piece of jewelry that she rarely wore, a gift from Ygor - a large pendant made with copper, tin and brass tubes and colourful glass beads - it had many hollow sections within it. The original document went into the tubes still leaving room for the small piece of amber to be secured. She shut the clasp on the rather gaudy piece which was a large blue-green bead shaped like an eye, then opened it to make certain that the items were secure- then she closed it again.

Now, all alone, Godrun needed to think and to reflect on who - if anyone - she could trust.

"**The Fox knows many things, but the Hedgehog knows one great thing."  
Archilochus Greek poet 7th Century BCA**

**PART 13 THE FOX AND THE HEDGEHOG ****  
**  
Draco left his lover in the enclosure and set out to complete his responsibilities, He needed to make an offering at his late wife's grave. Draco paused at the Agora to purchase the water, wine and oil for the offering rite. He noticed the merchants who had accompanied his Carriad - _his Carriad…_selling their supplies enthusiastically. Argos was a wealthy city and the items that the merchants brought: jewelry, perfumes, incense, exotic trinkets, silks, spices, pearls and precious stones, jet, animal skins, amber and whale bone were very popular and in high demand. But Draco's mind went back to Carriad - the woman who he had been ordered to protect and that he had grown to care for so profoundly. Even after only a few days he seemed to have stopped thinking of only himself, now his thought were full of the two of them - and what might they do together? He knew that she pleased him, and his thoughts were full of what could he do to please her. Draco had to be open about his thoughts and feelings; he had to admit that he could no longer entertain the notion of her not being a part of his life now. Although she was an alien – her wit, charm, fluency, cleverness and bravery made her seem truly Argosian in her heart to him. Draco remembered hearing in a poem about the 'Thunderbolt' the sudden irresistible passion that struck out of the blue. Yes – he understood this now - it was true –it had happened. Love – yes, he was in love with this stranger.

The offering rite at Hemaia's tomb was uneventful. He poured out the wine water and oil and chanted the prayers and invocations just as he had been taught years before. Draco related his respect and his hopes for the future to what remained of the spirit of his wife as the priests had explained to him. Through these rituals he could keep her anima (soul) calm and peaceful in the underworld. The priests had told him this and although Draco entertained his own doubts he respected those in authority. He noticed no hint of any otherworldly reactions- nothing went amiss in the performance of the ceremony.

From there Draco had gone to inquire of an Augury, a soothsayer whose grey curly hair was loose about her shoulders and who wore a length of cloth around her forehead. He hoped to discuss the various options - what were the most auspicious times and days for this sort of work, and what were the best sorts of sacrifices - ought experts to consult the liver of a lamb or should priests observe the flights of sacred birds, would an offering of a goat at the crossroads be most appropriate? The soothsayer placed beans and lumps of salt in front of Draco as they spoke so as to purify and clear the way, and they discussed his request.

"My question regards… an intimate relationship with a woman…"

"A foreign woman?"

"Yes" Draco was taken aback at this.

"What sort of relationship?"

….…

"Does she know what you intend?

"I believe so …"

"Make certain that the stranger understands your desires – then come back to me."

Having attended to his personal requirements, Draco thought to start back toward the palace but he felt some impetus to visit his home. As he approached his house he tried to examine it critically - and as he entered the open courtyard Kaliope danced out "Where is the snow lady?" she chirped eagerly "I want more stories." "She's in the enclosure my little bird." he answered lifting her and tossing his little daughter in the air. "Did you like her? Did you like her stories?" Kaliope giggled in the air and Draco smiled contemplating his precious child and imagining his possible future.

Dido walked over from the side garden with a basket of mint leaves, olives and lentils. She glanced at Draco with a veiled contempt. "What - no more exotics today? No freaks? Why not bring home a snake or a monkey today then. " Draco's kissed Kaliope, set her down, and he spoke to her. "Please bring me some grapes my little one." Kaliope went to find some, while Draco turned to face Dido. His face became gradually more severe as he studied his cousin, "Her Doric is flawless, she's dignified, charming and witty - precisely what is the issue…" he growled. After a few moments Draco moved on "Suffice it to say - Dido I thought you ought to know that I have made reverences as appropriate for this time." Draco knew that Dido understood him, besides it was considered bad luck to name the dead so soon after an offering.

Dido snorted "I'm just glad that you've remembered your responsibilities and that you're not off dancing naked and drinking warm blood under a new moon… one never knows - what with the company that you seem to keep." Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply – but when he opened his eyes they smoldered with fury. "Never question my ability to maintain my responsibilities and obligations … My gratitude to you is genuine - but I tell you now that my patience with you is not endless…If you cannot behave civilly and accept my choices and decisions - _then keep your distance Dido_." Kaliope returned with two clusters of grapes. Draco knelt and smiled at his daughter, "Are they good… are they sweet?" He asked her and Kaliope nodded eagerly." Shall I take some back to that nice lady in the enclosure? "Kaliope nodded again adding insistently "Tell her I want more stories!"

Godrun, still in a state of shock at her recent discoveries did her best to calm herself – the traders would not be returning to the enclose for some time –Eigil had come back as he had nothing left to sell and there was a better chance of his selling the amber he's gotten from her the next day. Godrun had things to attend to before her comrades came back and she needed to be calm. She was able to avoid Dylan as she collected the laundry which was now quite clean and dry and she folded the items and placed them outside of Naaten & Idris' chambers. Eigil saw her and came to collect his items …"Don't worry – Dylan will behave himself for now." he whispered to her, "I just explained a few things to him…"

Eigils smile turned to a concerned frown when he noticed her tense face. Godrun could never keep her emotions from Eigil."Hey little snowflake, what is it?" "I have small troubles - nothing to worry you." "Whoever causes you tears won't live through the night." "Shhh… _For every word he speaks a man will pay a debt._" she answered –"I'm alright." " Aye, **pay **little siedhkonna – I'll see to that." Eigil responded.

Godrun smiled, "My dear friend Eigil crafty at runes and skilled at war…" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Eigil made a face, rolling his eyes, "Remember what I said" he called to her as she walked away towards the storeroom …"no tears!"

Alone in the storeroom Godrun sighed even as she smiled. Eigil was a reliable friend, he'd help her just as he promised not out of some misplaced love but for his own reasons – but for all his protection Godrun knew she was alone with her worries and once again her mind turned to Draco …Could he help her? But what if he was the Fox or worked with the Fox? If so - was all his affection simply a trick to find out whatever the Fox was looking for? If not, she dared not involve him and bring more danger to this beautiful, brave man. In her heart she knew that if Draco was the Fox she couldn't imagine possibly refusing him whatever he wanted - she didn't even know what the Fox wanted from the Hedgehog.

Maybe she was wrong about all of this. Godrun went back to Ygor's case to look - for what? She had found something that was possibly a key to a code and now she needed to see if there was anything that she could decode using it. Looking through Ygors collection of documents she knew that he made a copy of everything he had, it was one if her late husband's compulsions. Godrun noted the originals and the copies of each document, be it scroll papyrus or parchment had a matching copy. Ygor found that parchments lasted longer that fragile papyrus so these copies were always on parchment. Ygor had kept a quantity of prepared parchment stored as well as various inks and items to write with these were stored in one of the drawer like panels in his case she found the drawers were still full of materials sealed in waterproof containers. She opened one and found the pale blank parchments lay out neatly and sighed, thinking of Ygor, of his constancy and practicality.

Really the notion of him being a spy was comical to her. He had been sweet, guileless and dreamy – so unaware of so many things, she thought …or that's the impression he seemed to give. An absent minded scholar, a stranger – someone who as a foreigner, many would assume could not understand what was spoken around him…She remembered Solon's comments about Barbarian women spoken right in front of her and the general impression that so many Greeks seemed to have that non-Greeks were not really human. Godrun suddenly felt stunned - Gods if any of this was true – it made some perverse sense.

Godrun went carefully through Ygors records looking for anything that might be something she could try to decode…between the originals and copies she found a ledger of Ygors accounts….and at the very bottom of the case in a bag, she found an old torn and damaged scroll, and a pile of damages parchments. She grabbed the bag (which seemed unusually heavy) -the way that a hungry man might seize on food and after replacing the lid dashed from the storeroom. She needed to examine the objects inside of this bag and she needed some air –so Godrun opted to sit in the sun.

Once outside she noticed that about half of the guards were preforming some sort of exercise in the garden involving swords and spears. Eigil was watching them as were Dylan and Ioan …Eigil with an almost professional interest (well for almost half his adult life he had been a notorious warrior) while Dylan seemed mildly sullen and Ioan gazed at one of the younger soldiers with affection and some warmth. Maybe Ioan was starting to get over Ygors death. Solon orchestrated the performance, shouting orders to the soldiers and modeling the movement himself. Godrun wished that Draco was there – she imagined that he would be mesmerizing, swinging his sword gracefully around his wrist – brandishing it and making it a part of him lean muscular form. A sword would become as natural in his hand as the sting on a wasp.

Desperately turning her mind from her lover Godrun looked at the parchments she'd brought out. Unlike Ygors clean script (tidy right up until his death, even as Ygor was going blind he would hold the stylus and parchment only a fingers length from his face) - on this strange scroll the writing was loose and sloppy - the Doric full of errors and crossed out sections – Godrun noted it was not actually a single scroll rather, a collection of loose documents which Ygor seems to have pasted together, a combination of missives in the sloppy hand and copies of his replies. She recognized Ygors handwriting.

She started to try to use the code that she'd found …and soon Ygors neat but initially irrational use of Doric, Cymreag and Slavonic began to transform into coded requests and answers. Some missives requested information as to the political situations in the various cities the traders passed through – information about the dynamics of various cities - were the people happy or unhappy. The sloppy handwriting requested information pertaining to the wealth of certain cities – wealth = comfort. A poor city might be rebellious and difficult to control, while a rich city might suggest calm passive citizens. Other requests were for the type of battlements walls and garrisons, which any trader could acquire by wandering about an alien city and being ignored by a populace that considered strangers as of no value.

The question remained - who was requesting this data – Godrun determined that the contract between the Hedgehog and the Fox was almost three years old. Ygor had never mentioned any of his activities to his wife and she guessed that he hadn't ever discussed this with Ioan. She knew that young Ioan would never have been able to keep any secret. Ygor had kept his secret from all those he loved - Godrun felt both slighted and grateful. She rubbed her eyes and turned the patchwork scroll over – glancing up she saw Solon approach her, the Guards having paired off to practice their technique and his immediate attention was not momentarily required. Solon greeted her in a loud and slow voice.

"Hello Lady…"

"Greetings gracious and noble Solon" she responded, and as she was not certain of his rank so she opted for formality in her salutation.

Solon laughed quietly. He found her formality and fluency mildly amusing. Draco seemed to be developing unusual tastes in women, but he could see why she might appeal to him. Small, pale women didn't do anything for Solon - but no doubt she might have certain barbaric, savage ' skills' and Solon determined that once he got the commander drunk he's find out about her.

"Do you know when the most worthy Commander Draco may return?"

"Lady, I have no idea – don't worry though - he's fond of you, isn't he?"

"The commander has been nothing but gracious to me."

"Mmm hmm, I don't doubt that's one word for it…"

"Solon, might I ask you a question? I heard a poet speak about exchanging an apple with his lover the other day, when I was in the city - would you tell me if - in this most civilized city - is an apple especially important- more than say grapes or figs? Is this just a poetic conceit, or has it a special meaning in Argos - and - please be patient with me, I'm a poor savage." Godrun smiled at Solon, and _batted her eyes_, much as she hated this sort of behaviour - it often worked with men.

"Barbarians," He muttered quietly- then rather loudly he responded as if to a slow child –"Apples lady - mean a promise, a commitment between lovers. Strangers such as you and I would never exchange apples."

"Thank you sir- I should be most grieved if I were to shame you or anyone here by making such an embarrassing mistake."

Solon patted her on the head, as he might pat the head or a clever or obedient dog, and excused himself to return to the guards. Had her heart not been racing Godrun might have been mildly offended at this. She tried to concentrate but she just stared blankly at the back of the patchwork scroll. Whether her heart was pounding due to the notion that Draco might care for her more than she had hoped to imagine - or from what her brains finally comprehended as the meaning of the locations written in the loose handwriting on the back of the scroll - it would be hard to say. But in a flash it was terribly suddenly clear. Godrun gasped violently. She knew clearly and vividly just who the Fox was - and she knew that soon - very soon - she would have to confront this Fox personally.

But for now she needed to bathe, prepare herself and wait for Draco.

Draco went straight to the palace much as he might have wanted to visit the enclosure he needed to see Thusiliakes. That man ought to have something for him about the tumblers and if Thusiliakes honestly had nothing then Draco would complain to the queen of his incompetence. He was about to address one of the palace guards about this yet again - when some instinct told him to wait … and rather than request the Queens bodyguard he went to the royal infirmary instead. Once there Draco looked for the man who had attacked himself and Godrun the night before. The physicians took him to a small room where Dactyles stood guard.

"Is he awake? Has he said anything?" he asked one of the healers.

"He's lost a fair amount of blood."

"I see. Well - I need to speak with him."

The physician nodded, and Dactyles opened the door. The room was small but clean and the assailant rested on a small cot in a corner. "You have a visitor." – Draco muttered to the dozing fellow sarcastically.

The man had an olive complexion, but he was pale - no doubt from the blow he'd gotten at Draco's hand –if any man was fool enough to provoke the commander of the guards - that' s what he would be bound to get. He looked disoriented and intimidated.

"Who sent you to Argos- why are you here?"

As Draco expected, the man said nothing …

"So we can make this easy or we can make this difficult – you attacked me and my companion last night outside the gates of the enclosure, that's not debatable. The question is why. You appear rational and you're not starving so madness or theft won't do as an excuse."

Silence...

"You do understand that your silence is only making things difficult for you – we know that you were sent here.. and if you cooperate with us we can help you."

"Well then...are you thirsty?" Draco poured a little water from a pitcher into a small shallow bowl and offered it to the invalid. Standing he watched the man reach for the bowl, his mouth opened and he drank. Draco frowned.

"I'll speak to you later – think about what I've said." Draco turned and left the room. Approaching the physician he drew him out of earshot …"I need anything that he had on him when he came in." One of the healers' assistants gave him a bundle of clothes.

Draco marched out of the infirmary clutching the items in a dark mood - this man would never talk - someone had made certain of his silence -probably in his youth. He had no tongue.

Thusiliakes was nowhere to be found. He may be the Queens faithful personal bodyguard but he was keeping something back and Draco was tired of chasing and begging for the basic facts that it seemed no one was willing to offer him. He would make the best of a bad situation by examining the invalids personal items so as to see if he could discover anything, and he would do the one thing that gave him pleasure and satisfaction, he would return to the woman that he had been ordered to guard - and had grown to love- he knew he could protect her and he wanted to talk to her so very much about the future - their future.

**PART 14 Songs and Promises**

Godrum hid Ygor's bag among her items in her chamber, looked out a long classically simple but elegant moss green linen shift and a long patterned shawl, she selected her best amber necklace, bracelets and earwires and set them aside. Then she changed out of her clothes - carefully hiding the pendant with the code amongst her mother's charms, inside her jewelry container - and donning her green kapote, she went to the bathhouse. Soon her comrades would be returning and Godrun wanted this time for herself, her thoughts and fears.

She rubbed her hair with chamomile to make it shine and chanted as she bathed, thinking of both her fathers and mothers traditions. She chanted whispered songs to the Mother Goddesses (Goddesses best invoked in the sacred zone of the Bathhouse) to strengthen her, calm her, and make her eye clear and aim steady. She called on the voice of the ancient magician and bard Taliesin he who had seen all things and been all creatures, to give her insight. She chanted to Alfather who had hung on the great windswept world tree for nine days and nights to gain wisdom. She remembered the chant her mother had taught her to repeat when too anxious to think clearly and the stories of her aunt and her father regarding mischief and magic, wit and wisdom from the islands of their home. If magic did exist then she would use is not to ensnare or trick - but to see through lies and remain strong, and if magic didn't exist then the best she could do would be to prepare herself and make herself calm, focused and patient. Speak truth to power - that is the best that one can ever do, both her mother and father had taught her that.

Once clean and dry, Godrun returned to her chamber and dressed carefully - meditating the way that a warrior might prepare himself for battle as he put on armor. She combed her hair, rubbed scented oils into her skin and put on her best jewelry. She slipped the shawl over her shoulders, and looked carefully into her small mirror. She rubbed a scrap of rough linen over her teeth and chewed some mint leaved to sweeten her breath. Finally she pinched her cheeks and bit her lips. She could hear the merchants return in bunches to the Enclosure. Godrun glanced around the chamber looking at the nest that Draco had created for them. She saw the boots and kapote that she had given him and folded the robe and set the boots by the side of the stool that Draco used. It was still warm in the room but she saw that the brazier was clean and ready to heat and small pieces of cedar wood were waiting - she also had a handful of pine resin and a few fragments of copal incense that she would add to sweeten the air if it was needed.

She found the small clay cup she had deposited the apple core into after she had eaten Draco's gift. It was dry now and she was able to pull the seeds free of the core. There were five seeds an auspicious number she thought as she collected them and secured them in yet another compartment of Ygor's pendant, after she had checked yet again to confirm that the original code, contract and amber bead were still secure. Had Ygor tried to tell her something unspoken through this gift? Godrun smiled wondering if anyone would even guess. Godrun then retrieved Ygors damaged scroll from the heavy bag – she wanted to have it available in case she needed to prove the value of the code. From the bottom of the bag wrapped in thick leather she found something unexpected- a collection of finely polished crystal lenses. Ygor had used them at times to see when he tried to read and transpose some of his documents. These she would keep, Godrun decided, and set them still protected in leather among her clothes. She heard voices from the enclosure –it was time to help with the last meal of the day.

Every day the Queen made certain that food was prepared and sent to the enclosure, simple food , but welcome - usually wine, honey water, willow water, cucumbers, olives, lentils, cheeses, yogurts, flatbread, fruit, and fish - sometimes dried, sometimes freshly cooked. Tonight she sent over an extra supply of wine and Godrun could see how happy her comrades were for it. For them - this was ideal - good sales, a safe place to sleep and plenty of good food and cheer.

Dylan saw Godrun coming out of her chamber and smiled at her – She noticed Ioan pour out an extra cup of wine to take to the tall guard he'd been admiring all afternoon - a sweet faced lanky youth who she remembered from their arrival in Argos only a few days before, she thought he was called Iarkeles. She didn't yet see Draco but she hoped that the young man wasn't on duty - or Draco might not be so happy about that cup in his hand or the blushing smile that answered whatever her pretty cousin had said to him. Dylan approached her and she smiled at him.  
"Look - our kinsman is being a good host." she jokingly commented to Dylan, pointing to Ioan. Dylan smirked at her, "He'll be fine…" he answered. She noticed that he had a cup of wine for her in his hand.

"Thank you." She said taking the shallow cup. Dylan smiled "I got the skins that I bid for at a good price for me."

"Profitable!" she answered. Talking about business was better than arguing about Draco or over who was in love with whom, so she was glad to continue that topic. "Did you ever sell that white bear skin?"

"No not yet it's a pricey toy…"

"You ought to talk to the queen about it. She might like it."

"Maybe…drink up."

Dylan had already finished his cup - perhaps a little too quickly- she thought. Godrun took a small sip and said "I may sing tonight if we celebrate, so I will take only a little wine for now." She worried for a split second that Dylan might get fretful if she refused the wine, but he seemed fine – "Promise that you'll sing the song about the Mountain for me - and the song about the Wind in the Barley field - please?" he asked eagerly. The song about the barley field was one they both knew and loved.

"Yes…but I must get some cucumbers and figs, or my belly will be louder than my voice."

Dylan laughed and her heart ached – Dylan was such a sweet and gentle handsome man - he deserved happiness with someone worthy of him. It wounded her that he was so lonely. Godrun went to get some food while Dylan took more wine from a pitcher.

Naaten & Idris soon came from their chambers – they had gone to the bathhouse once they had returned and now Idris, her still damp hair braided over her shoulders, waved at Godrun. Both she and Naaten wore loose fine woolen robes and they were eager to tell her how well they had both done that day. They all took plates with vegetables flatbread and fish and went to a quieter part of the large table to sit and chat. Idris seem to think that everyone in the city had seen Godrun the afternoon before, as all of the robes that she'd made for sale were gone. Godrun doubted that she could have influenced the fashionable women of Argos, but she smiled anyway. Idris was happy and that made Godrun happy.

"So where is your man?" Naaten teased her. Godrun sighed, "He went to court - I hope to see him soon." She glanced up at the doors hoping to see him walk in – but not yet. "Is this Ektr all over again?" Naaten asked her, hoping that a mild fling with the handsome Commander would be just what Godrun needed. "No not Ektr - this is much better – this is …"

"Carriad…"

Godrun looked up eagerly as she heard Draco. Idris and Naaten exchanged meaningful looks, but Godrun was oblivious to them. She rose from the table and went to him. "Commander, how happy I am that you've returned. Are you hungry- shall I get you something to eat or drink?" Draco just stood there starring at her, "Please lady I must speak to you alone." He said - unable to look away from her.

Without another word they both went to her chamber.

Alone Draco starred at her, uncertain of how best to proceed…He understood now why it was so much easier to do these things when strong emotions weren't involved. Godrun looked at him …and the both started talking at once…

"My commander…"

"Lady I must confess …"

They both paused - apologized at the same time - and were silent again.

Draco put down the bundle from the infirmary and fished out the cluster of grapes from Kaliope.

"My daughter misses you - she told me that she wants more stories …and …and she sent these grapes to you. I missed you too - today."

She took the grapes -plucking one she offered the cluster to Draco, who took a few and popped them into his mouth nervously.

She wondered why he seemed so edgy, as she thanked him, "Your lovely daughter is of greater worth than rubies. I thought about you both today while you were gone. I can see you in your daughter."

Draco was uncertain how to continue -so he stammered, "Did you have something to say?"

Godrun began to speak and Draco struggled not to interrupt.  
"I have been looking through Ygor's items - I was able to discover something that may explain the incident at court. I need to speak to the queen. Has Thusiliakes learned anything about the acrobats?"

Draco frowned "Nothing. I have to tell you I must doubt his competency at this point… For your safety I will take you to the queen myself." She nodded, "Thank you."

Draco felt that he couldn't wait - he had to act now. "I have to speak… You've seen my home - I'm not a rich man. I'm a widower with a young child…my home is simple - maybe too simple …but - I…" Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "I wish you – to stay with me in Argos. I'll take you to see Queen Cassiopeia – and then I dare never let you go."

Godrun trembled and nearly choked on the grape. Swallowing she blinked several times hard- a bad habit shed developed in her marriage with Ygor. Could this be true? "You wish me to stay in the city with you? In your home – as your - wife?" Draco starred at her. It seemed that for Godrun everything suddenly froze. "My love" she murmured curling up in his arms "My love." Draco seized her, crushing her close to him – whispering over and over to her "Tell me you will stay - tell me - tell me."

"I love you –I always will – my wyrd - my fate - hangs on this meeting with the Queen…If you still wish me to remain with you after that – then I am yours."

Draco thought his heart might burst, he held her so close, kissing her hair and blinking back tears, murmuring over and over again "mine - mine - mine." She pressed her lips to his throat and purred as she felt his pulse race, Godrun whispered in his ear - "My dear love - shall we eat and dance and sing with my comrades? There's good food waiting out there and I'll sing for you... and if you can still love me after you have heard me sing…then you will be the bravest of all!"

Draco laughed, gently rocking her in his arms. "What will you sing?"

"Songs of all the realms I've seen, and all the tales I've learned, songs of magic and history, legends and dreams, and best of all - of the bravest and most beautiful man in all the nine worlds - my man – Draco!" she purred.

"Shall we feast?" Draco agreed "But…"

"Dear commander - let's keep this from them - just for tonight."

Draco nodded – eager to keep this just between them, at least for the moment.

Cupping his face, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him fiercely.

"Woman, you're going to make this difficult." he smirked at her.

"My love" she smiled "you had best get used to it then."

They left the chamber together and went together to the table. Eigil winked at her as she passed. Godrun smiled, she didn't see Dylan. It saddened her to have to admit it, but just now this made her very calm.

Godrun turned to Draco as they approached the table groaning with dishes "Shall I fetch you some food, my commander?" Draco nodded and she filled a plate with cucumber, bread and fish. When she returned to him he took her hand in his. "Your hands are so tiny." he murmured.

"Not so tiny." she answered, curled up, half kneeling next to his seat. He kissed her palm and she eyes shone vividly at him.

Godrun heard an oud being played and voices from across the room. Gently extricating herself she went to see who was playing - Dylan held the lute like instrument – tuning it carefully. "The Barley field?" she asked. "Ei (Oh yes)" Dylan responded. "Twice please - once for us in our words (in Cymraeg) and once in Doric." Godrun asked, Dylan nodded and a few other players created a soft slow tune using various stringed instruments such as kontrabasharpas and nyckelharpas.

A low flute sounded and Godrun began humming a soft gently plaintive sound - conversation quieted as the song of the Barley began.

Dylan and Godrun took separate parts in the song - a tale of a maiden, her lover and their bittersweet love with promises made and broken. A soft sweet song of love, change and time - all the traders understood the song even if they were uncertain of the exact words. Amongst her father's people Godrun was thought to have a poor voice (to the Cymic - singing was the best of skills) but her mother found Godruns alto range resonant enough for spells and songs, and amongst the travelers no one complained too much.

Once it was finished and all applauded, Godrun smiled, "Comrades once again for out kind hosts" she spoke in Doric and while her spontaneous translation was imperfect - losing some subtlety from the original - she sang it alone, for the guards, for anyone with a better understanding of Doric than Cymraeg, and really she sang for her lover.

_"Oh remember me when the west wind moves - along the fields of barley… __You may tell the sun in his distant sky … when we walked through fields of gold. __* * * * __I never made promised lightly - and there have been some that were broken - but I swear in the days still left we will walk through fields of gold - oooh - walk through fields of gold. __Many years have passed, since the summer days among the fields of barley…See the children dance, as the sun goes down, as you rest in fields of gold… __* * * * __You'll remember me when the wind wind moves – along the fields of barley. __You may tell the sun in his distant sky when we walked through fields of gold." __  
_

Godrun saw out of the corner of her eye – Iarkeles turn and kiss Ioan at the end of her song, and her smile was hidden by her bow. Draco stood and applauded vigorously; throwing dark looks at any guard who didn't stand. She raced to him laughing, trying to get him to stop – and he swept her up in his arms…

The evening progressed but Draco and Godrun were too distracted to notice much. Idris sang, Naaten danced, Eigil chanted from the old legends of the shaping of the world through the forces of fire and ice. Sweet songs, fast songs and spinning songs, dances and stories -then Eigil drew Godrun up for one more song - the Mountain Song.

Strange and wonderful, it was a song that Godrun was unable to quite translate – nasal, slow and without accompaniment other than Eigils droning voice Godrun chanted in her mother's tongue sounds that caused everyone's hair to stand on end – Idris stood at one point in the song and keened spontaneously in perfect counterpoint. Draco heard Solon mutter "witch" but he stilled him – something in the song moved him in a way he couldn't identify.

The song ended. Both Eigil and Godrun stood quite still and seemed unable to move - Naaten brought them some honey water while Idris keened a quiet ethereal tune that seemed to draw everyone back to the room. Draco went to Godrun and took her arm, Eigil looked at him strangely –"Care for her." he said - soft as a whisper but forceful as a challenge. Draco glanced at Eigil, puzzled but he had already turned to go. Godrun gazed up at Draco and smiled – "Did I trouble you with my barbaric songs- my love?" she sighed.

They retired to her chamber.

Godrun drank another cup of honey water. The singing that evening had made her thirsty and the Mountain song was difficult to sing- besides she always felt that she'd traveled somewhere when she sang it and this time Eigil had gone on the journey with her. She doubted she would ever be able to explain this to Draco - this feeling of leaving her body behind and traveling somewhere far away with a part of her mind.

It began to dawn on her how much she would let go of if she were to stay with Draco – her friends, her family, her history, and her people- she felt a stab of sympathy for poor Jezraba and again understood why so often travelers married other travelers.

"How is it that your songs were in Dorian mode?" Draco asked intrigued, there were detailed styles of music throughout the city states -martial rhythms, ecstatic chants for religious work, and softer quieter types such as the Dorian mode. He enjoyed music and respected its power - and of course knew it to be an element of a truly civilized city state such as Argos -and Draco was surprised that his lover and her people were familiar with it.

Godrun half giggled "Perhaps we are all not as barbaric as some might think – these are old songs - very old to my people - maybe long ago Orpheus wandered into the northern realms and my ancestors heard him sing…"

"I liked both songs - the first was sweet and sad but the last song made me feel something - something like- going into a battle …powerful."

"Yes it's a special song but hard to translate – "A horn calls from distant mountains" - it loses power in translation… Eigil was a warrior before he joined the travelers - he loves to sing it."

"That man you sang with …was he your lover?"

"Gods no …Draco - Eigil was never my lover- I assure you! He's my friend - yes - but not ever a lover…YOU are my lover."

Draco growled sensuously and stripped his tunic off, "Come here little barbarian…"

She dropped her wrap, slipping out of her robe but still clad in her amber necklace - its pale yellow red gold and bone white beads were nestled between her naked breasts. Draco's eye was drawn to them, he reached for her as she stroked the muscles of his arms her fingers tracing and adoring his scars. Her hands made his skin tremble with heat and he licked his lips. Hungry for her kisses, he pulled her close and her breasts were pressed to his chest. Draco drew her lips to his and she tilted her mouth sweetly, their lips opened and they both reveled in each other's breath. He probed her mouth pulling her even closer, her arms moved around her neck. Draco slipped one hand to her buttocks fondling the soft curves of her hips. She felt his erection and as his kisses grew more passionate she felt a wonderful throbbing moist heat in her loins.

She moaned as he fondled her breasts and she moved against his body as she became even more aroused. Draco moved them gradually towards the bed. She curled up in the little nest as he gazed at her. She caressed his erection, slipping her lips over the velvety hard skin, he shuddered as she licked and sucked at his cock. Draco was shaking, his mouth was dry and he was covered in sweat - she was doing things to him that seemed to push him beyond his limits - the hunger he felt to hold her naked flesh against him, to feel her thighs wrapped around him, made him moan. Dear gods this felt so incredible… He gasped and gentle pulled her lips away. He went to his knees and slipped his fingers between her thighs. Shuddering with hunger, he felt her thighs already wet with desire for him and sliding his fingers into her wet crease she pushed against his hand, she murmured "Yeblia… yeblia …"

"What do you want from me little barbarian. Tell me…" he growled his voice husky with lust. "Fuck me… "she purred, writhing like an animal against him. "Fuck me my commander" Their bodies were pressed close to each other and he could hear her heart beating so fast and so hard against him it aroused him more than he could possibly express. Laying her back onto the soft bed, he slipped between her legs, his cock slid into her hot wet crevice as she hooked her legs around him. She felt drunk on his kisses and caresses. "My love, my love" she moaned again as he thrust over and over again with greater and greater hunger. He felt her grow more and more aroused and her excitement enhanced his desire – she was tight against him as her muscles clenched at his shaft. Again and again he thrust into her until he could hold back no longer. Crying out he came, shouting out "Lover! My love - oh my love!"

"I can never let you go", he thought – just as he moved beyond rational thought in his ecstasy. "You must be mine."

**PART 15 A MEETING WITH THE QUEEN **

Dylan spent the better part of the evening slowly getting drunk as he saw his cousin singing at first for him and then for 'the creature' and the guards and finally, when he thought he was too drunk to understand anything - he heard her cry out in her lovemaking to Draco.  
He wept sloppy tears into his wine cup late into the night before he finally passed out…

Godrun stirred in Draco's arms - warm and sublimely happy. She curled as close to her lover as she could get and kissed him gently – Draco felt her movements while still asleep and wrapped himself even more tightly around her. Godrun dreamed of a large summer garden, and Draco dreamed of making love to a woman with pale skin and snow colored hair – and he woke in the night to find a pale skinned woman with silver white hair kissing him so of course he made love to her again. This was a most satisfying dream, he decided. Draco had never slept as deeply or as well as he had in this woman's arms- and he'd never felt so strong so well or so peaceful, in years. Peace, joy and contentment such as this woman gave him were dangerous feelings for a soldier – nevertheless he was going to enjoy them. Near dawn as he nestled closer to her, it dawned on his sleepy brain that she had agreed to stay in the city with him and a sense of joy shot through him. She had not rejected him and had not laughed at his offer, as he'd feared she might have done – she cared for him and found him to be handsome and exciting – things he couldn't quite imagine. Why- why did she fancy him… a poor widower, a simple, battle scarred soldier?

Her back was curved against his torso and his arms were wrapped across her breasts, his fingers began to slowly fondle and stroke her breasts and toy with her nipples. She, still asleep, felt his shaft grow hard against her lower back, and writhed against him in sleepy bliss. As Draco grew more aroused and more awake he kissed her neck moaning "wake up my little barbarian". She rolled over and caressed his cock – he made her insatiable and she was under the impression that the feeling was mutual.

Draco made her feel attractive. Why he cared for her she couldn't guess - but she was forever grateful. Godrun had never felt beautiful or even pretty, neither of her parents had ever said anything about her looks and her mother had always emphasized wit over appearance. She remembered vaguely that her father seemed disappointed in her appearance, and when they were both young - Dylan had always teased her. Her husband Ygor preferred Ioan and although he was fond of her and had never denied her – it was made clear that his feelings for her were not her feelings towards him. Bruised by these experiences, Godrun opted to maintain friendships rather than passion, using charm and detachment to protect her from pain and rejection. She'd been lonely in her mourning and really in the last six months of her marriage, but she stoically had accepted this as her wyrd. Now she had Draco. And while a tiny voice whispered to her in the dark that he might reject her too and without her friends she would have nowhere to go – she did her best to ignore it. There were things that might challenge her in this possible world - learning to keep a house, maintain a garden, feed and care for a family amongst strangers – but she pushed these thoughts away - Draco wanted her and she wanted him.

Godrun caressed Draco's cock, wrapping her hands around his shaft, her fingers rhythmically pulsing against the hard velvety flesh. He moaned and she was delighted at his reaction. She pressed him onto his back and straddled him. She was hungry for him, slipped his shaft inside of her, and began to ride him with enthusiasm. He cupped her breasts and then he moved his hands to pull her hips and buttocks ever more firmly against him. "Yes -yes my commander" she whispered. Draco cried out as he pulled her against him – he rolled her onto her back and thrust eagerly and forcefully into her over and over and over. He roared and collapsed on top of her.

"What do you do to me?" he gasped once he could breathe - and move - and think again.

"My commander… my darling…I might well ask you the same thing…" she purred.

They dozed until the sun rose.

Later Draco kissed Godrun … "We'll go see the queen tonight - This morning the Agora will be closed until midday then it will be open – your friends can do well there. This is a new holiday - the anniversary of the marriage of Cepheus to Cassiopeia - it's a day of feasting, gift giving and possible pardons for criminals. The King declared it as an auspicious celebration once they married – he loves her so."

"A happy union is a blessing." Godrun whispered. "You make very happy my commander."

"You make me happy - you always will…" Draco answered

"I'll always be a barbarian to some people in Argos."

"Shhhhhh - I'll beat anyone who even suggests that…" Draco grimaced dramatically at her and Godrun smiled at this remark.

"Draco - I think I fell in love with you the first time that you scowled at me in the harbor – do you remember?"

"My scowl? My love - I fear that you are a barbarian." Draco kissed her gently- "I fell to the thunderbolt."

"I think that my comrades will be sleeping in a wee bit longer – I ought to bathe now my commander."  
Draco stretched and rubbed against Godrun who suddenly didn't want to bathe - not just yet…

"What's in that bundle my love?" Godrun gestured toward the bunch of items Draco had brought back with him the night before – initially she had guessed that it was some items of his - but she now doubted it. Draco was painfully neat.

Draco scowled in spite of himself "I went to the infirmary yesterday to see about the assailant."

Godrun was silent and then asked "The man who attacked us the other night?"

"Yes- I've his effects here. I need to see if I can find anything of use amongst them …"

"Grovno, is he dead?"

"No but he won't talk …"

"Won't talk…maybe he is a stranger … perhaps he cannot speak Doric… maybe I can try to speak to him…"

"No - he cannot talk - he has no tongue…"

"Bozhmoi … so you intent to examine his clothes for some evidence of who he was, or what he was up to?"

"I don't really know just what I'm looking for - but yes..."

Draco rose up from the bed and spread the bundle on the floor and examined the cloak, tunic and sandals. Godrun stretched and moved from the bed she shivered without her lover to warm her. It was cool in the room – "Shall I light the brazier?" He nodded to her and she collected her flint and strike-a-light, arranged the cedar chips economically and struck a spark into a small wad of flax and birch bark – soon the brazier was lit. She looked over his broad shoulders as he separated out the tunic cloak and sandals. Draco stared at the tunic hoping that something amongst this collection might communicate some information to him. Godrun saw where her lover had caught the assailant with his knife throw - where the cloak was cut and the tunic was damaged. The cloth was stained with dried blood, seeing it brought back the experience two nights before, and made Godrun queasy. She why this man had attacked them? She glanced at the sandals "He hasn't been in the city very long I think," she said "and he walked here - perhaps from the highlands near Corinth?"

"What?" Draco was utterly distracted, Godrun carefully lifted up one of the sandals and took it closer to the brazier.

She held up the sandal and pointed to the straps and the sole "Look my love, see how his sandals are heavy and the soles are damaged - he walked a long time in the countryside - I may guess… see – there are fragments of plant matter mixed with the dried mud – but I don't know what sort of plant it could be …wait."

Godrun set the sandal down very carefully and went to her clothes case. She got out the leather case of lenses –"These are polished crystals - they can make very small things easier to see…" she selected a lens then took both it and the sandal closer to the light and pointed out the dried mud clinging to the edges of the leather. Godrun gave the lens to her lover and demonstrated how to use and hold the tool. "Can you see?" "Yes- Yes! This is fantastic." Draco was beaming at the lens.

"Do you think he came from Corinth?" Godrun asked. Draco pointed to the mud mixed with plant fragments… "I don't know but here - this type of fern and these rough grasses are found outside the city in the scrub lands, and here and here... yes - rough stones have torn at the soles. He most likely avoided the storm three nights ago – if he had been in that storm or in the city the whole body of the sandal would have been soaked through and would be still be damp - but see - its quite dry were the foot touched the leather and it is almost completely dry on the edges."

"The storm came from the sea and after it left Argos it would have headed toward the hilly inlands to the west and north of Argos – very clever! Did you find a money purse or any other items with his clothes? If he was someone's guest they might have noted his disappearance by now. I guess that he that he arrived in the morning and was wounded by your skilled knife throw that night." Godrun commented.

"Did the traders pass through Corinth recently?"

"No commander, we received the royal invitation after we had been in Ilium only a short time - normally we would have moved depending on the season to Lampacus, Aegospotami, and Byzanti to the Black Sea then up towards Scythia. We would not have returned to Argos for perhaps a year or more… we were in Corinth almost two years ago. This man - I think he purposefully avoided the roads, so I doubt he was a farmer or a tradesman. "

Draco listened to her, but all the time he was amazed by the wonderful lens. She knelt by his side, they were both still naked and she gave him a deep look as she put her hand over Draco's as he held the finely polished crystal in his palm.

"My commander - my love - you said that the king had declared this day as a holiday – yes? Take this lens as a gift from me to my - future spouse. Or if there is a better gift - some other item - you will tell me…please?"

Draco starred at her. The value of this carefully cut and polished lens might well be worth as much as his house – _she had to know that _- yet she asked if he wanted more? He kissed her, not knowing what he could possibly say or possibly give her that would be worthy…What could he say?

"I love you."

"And I love you my commander. I ought to bathe. The lens is fragile so I have a soft leather cover for it, I'll fish it out for you when I'm dressed."

She stepped into her sheepskin boots and wrapped herself in her kapote and slipped out into the foyer. Creeping past the few revelers who had fallen asleep in the main hall she slipped out toward the bathhouse. A long soak in the warm water bath followed by scented oils and a rinse in the warm water shower bath, once her hair and skin were mostly dry she slipped back into her robe and hurried back to her chamber.

Draco had slipped on his tunic and cuirass and was nibbling at grapes when she returned. "I'll be leading the guards in some exercises this morning and I'll bathe after that." Draco answered her unspoken question. She smiled at him as she opened her clothing box and selected her green chiton and dark belt. She also drew out a small leather case for the lens which she offered to him. He wrapped the delicate crystal in the case and set it with his small collection of personal items. "You are too generous" he muttered …

"No commander – your love and affection are the riches gifts of all."

"I shall leave you to dress. Or else" he murmured provocatively "I may become... distracted."

Godrun dressed carefully, rubbing a small amount of fragrant sent onto her wrists shoulders and neck, and looked at the yellow and green linen that she'd used as a turban three days before, but its color had faded in the attempt to clean the blood from it. Still, it was elegant and once she had put on some clear crystal ear wires and combed her short hair she slipped the linen over her hair like a light shawl. Now dressed she glanced about to confirm that her large locket and Ygor's patchwork scroll were safe and ready to be used when required.

Today as he had promised, Draco orchestrated the exercises that morning and Godrun was utterly delighted. He lead the performance, swinging alternately his sword, his shield and his spear each rhythmically and gracefully around his body as he lead the group instruction and demonstrated the actions himself. To Godrun it was a beautiful dangerous and erotic dance. Draco displayed the actions of a soldier using one sword in either hand then with two swords. He performed motions with the heavy spear and with the shield - demonstrating how a shield could be used to cut and possibly kill an opponent. He modeled how a man with one sword could defend and attack a man with two swords how a man with a shield could both attack and defend and how to twist a spear over and around his body to keep all attackers at bay. Godrun was dazzled by his movements and how he had indeed brandished his weapons and made them an extention of his lean muscular form. Truly in his hand his sword did become as natural a part of him as the sting on a wasp.

Eigil came out to sit with Godrun as she watched. Once the exercises were complete Eigil approached Draco and asked if he might engage the commander in a light bout of sparring… Draco expressed some concern that he might end up harming guests he'd been ordered to protect but Eigil insisted politely – it may be of some education in seeing how others fight – and so Draco suggested that Eigil choose a weapon…

"Allow me to demonstrate some of our traveling techniques first" Zhui, Ioan and Dylan had all stumbled out of the mansion and Eigil called to then in a hybrid of Buelti and Cymraec –"Herjan e oski cwrw seisic vidrir -ya?" (Come on brothers- lets act wisely here… yes?)

Ioan was eager to impress and Dylan, still a little drunk thought that this would be the best way to sober up - so they began. Eigil explained in halting Doric looking occasionally at Godrun for clarification, that this sort of exercise was useful for both the strong and weak and effective to the armed and unarmed. Dylan took the defensive and Eigil approached him. Dylan easily deflected him - with a graceful strong movement he swept Eigil aside. The Eigil came at Dylan from the side and again he moved and pivoted out of Eigils grasp. Godrun applauded, and Dylan bowed to her. Draco recognized some of the actions and movements that Godrun had used at court and outside the enclosure. He was impressed and asked Eigil to teach him. And so the morning passed with Draco, Eigil Ioan, Zhui and the guards practicing this style of combat or 'not combat' as Zhui tried to describe it. He called it the wind and water dancing explaining how by using the movents of an attacker, anyone no matter how small could learn to could deflect/correct /avoid /_flow away from _a blow. Zhui pointed to Godrun – and intoned "Godrunda me ly vastu vetringa tuhui?" "Nne vosti amivna zhi tia" she answered standing up. Draco looked a little nervous as he guested that she would be forced to fight but she simply removed her sandals and the linen veil and went to stand between Zhui, Eigil, Dylan and Ioan. "Please don't worry my commander." she mouthed at him. " Zhui moki nne shen ia li seigie vuluspa." She spoke to Zhui who nodded sagely.

Godrun attempted to explain the motions to Draco and the other guards as Zhui approached Ioan and they took turned attacking and deflecting as slowly as a dance - each motion exaggerated as the the guards watched. "Be ever aware" Godrun tried to explain "See all around you …"

At that moment Eigil reached for her throat with his flattened palm - she caught his blow by bending away from his grasp. Bracing her forearm against the back of his elbow, she used his strength against him and Eigil was thrown off balance and tumbled to the soft turf.

Zhui applauded and Eigil leapt up neatly, bowed, smiled and kissed his 'opponent' on her cheek. Godrun laughed. "Yu zee Kommandyr - even me Znoflaak can do tiz…" he called out to Draco in well-intended - but mangled - Doric. Draco glanced at Eigil with some discomfort, but he soon relaxed, once Zhui suggested some movements for the soldiers to practice.

After sometime the men all agreed to sweat for a time in the bathhouse - Godrun saluted her brave comrades and her generous hosts and returned to the mansion.

Dylan's eyes followed her as she turned to go then he entered the bath house with the others. No one saw the tears on his cheek -he wiped them away as sweat - and said nothing.

Later in the afternoon, after the Merchants had returned to the Agora, Draco escorted Godrun to the queen. she carried a small box containing a few pieces of Jewelry that the queen had requested earlier or had needed to be re sized and were now ready - as well as other things...

Draco felt his face glow as he watched her. Although neither one of them had yet to announce their intentions to anyone, Draco felt a deep pride and delight in being near her in public. He wanted others to respect her as much as he did, for others to recognize her wit and charm as he was beginning to. He wanted to show her off to the world. He wanted to claim her publicly **as his**...and he hoped to do that very soon.

The queen was in her semi private chamber suite attended by her handmaids and dressers. Draco knocked on the chamber door and Cassiopeia answered his request. Once the doors were opened Draco announced,

"The Lady Carriad of the Merchant Guild of Ultimo Thule to speak to your Highness."

"Carriad?" Cassiopeia asked …

Gudrun blushed "The most gracious commander of the royal guards finds the names Godrun and Methoswyn to be barbaric- in his charity - he has given me a new name. I am ever your servant."

"Yes I gather that Draco has been most** attentive **to your safety?" The queen smirked provocatively and Draco attempted to keep his face composed. It was remarkably difficult.

"The commander has been nothing but honorable and gracious towards me." Godrun bowed her head. "Please accept my felicitations on this happy day."

"Ahh yes –thank you for your warm remarks." Cassiopeia listened graciously to her petitioner, but she was clearly more interested in the celebrations to come that evening...

"Majesty?"

"Yes"

"Majesty, I have determined what may have been the reasons for the incident at court - three days ago when we presented ourselves to you ….the incident with the acrobats?" Godrun pronounced the words very carefully - she wanted there to be no question of exactly what she was trying to communicate.

"Yes …" Cassiopeia answered with all the interest that she might express if the cook had told her that rather than a salad of cucumber olives and lettuce, they would offer celery, cucumber and lettuce at the next royal banquet. Her eyes fell to the new amber bracelets that she had purchased from Godrun… She looked benign but a wee bit bored with this topic.

"I am the widow of the draenog (hedgehog) and I must speak with the fox."

The queen's usually serene and elegant expression disappeared – her all knowing, composed mask of authority had slipped … She gestured to her body servants to leave.

"Close the doors." Cassiopeia, her dramatic face turning alternately pale and bright red, whispered to Draco as she approached Godrun .

**PART 16 SPEAKING TRUTH TO POWER**

The queen's usually serene and elegant expression disappeared – her all-knowing, composed mask of authority had slipped … She gestured to her body servants to leave.

"Close the doors." she whispered to Draco as she approached Godrun.

"So" the queen, composing herself turned to Godrun, "what did he tell you?"

"He?"

"The Hedgehog… your husband…remember?" Cassiopeia sighed, and suddenly wondered for a moment if Godrun was in fact just some savage simpleton … But she was soon proven wrong.

"Nothing… Majesty- he was faithful to you and to the contract – I was never told about the arraignment. I must imagine it began when he was last traveling beyond Aegyptus over three years ago."

"How…how can you know this unless he told you … you told me he was dead!"

"I saw my husband's body burned- I swear that he is dead. I looked amongst his items after the incident at court. I assure you that he never told anyone of his work for you. I only wish to discuss this situation this so that my comrades will remain safe."  
Godrun paused and thought carefully as to how best to proceed - this was dangerous territory.

"Majesty at that time- three years ago -you would have still been in Aetheopia, a princess in the valley of Uskandir. A remarkably sagacious young girl who wanted to understand the world that awaited you in your betrothal to the Royal House of Argos, you knew that any ambassador would not offer the information that you wanted, only what was politic to tell a pretty little bride. So you contacted a band of merchants- travelers who go everywhere, to act as your clever eyes and ears. You discovered Ygor the scriptus, a man with a remarkable mind for languages, someone who - like you - longed to know everything. Even as the negotiations for your future marriage were being worked out you contracted Ygor to act as your spy so that you could discover the world that you would soon be living in."

"As you practiced your Doric before your betrothal, you sent letters in code to Ygor - secret messages to certain cities where as agreed upon - he would collect the letters. They would have appeared to be illegible notes to anyone unfamiliar with the combination of various languages that you both had agreed upon, and he was to reply to your requests in code. You requested information on the wealth of Corinth, the possible political alliances being entertained by the Royal House of Ilium, the development of trade routes through Byzanti, even information on the harvest records from Memphis, Luxor and Thebes. You wanted Ygor to act as a check to your own ambassadors – to be certain of what you were being told and what you were not. But by the time you had become Queen of Argos, Ygor lay dying – you didn't know this - but you did notice that your requests were not being answered. So once you discovered that we were in Ilium you sent a royal request - a summons - for our band to come to Argos. And we came. You secured us a place in the Royal enclosure - in luxury, which no merchant band would ever expect – we all naively assumed that this was an act of your charity… but you were looking for Ygor - you wanted your spy. You requested the scriptus and when he did not appear – you needed to be certain that he was not simply avoiding you. That he was dead. "

"But – the attack on me at court - the acrobats…" Cassiopeia seemed only now to reflect on them.

"Majesty I must speak frankly to you now. Those tumblers were never a threat to you or to anyone at court …shall I continue in Doric, or would you rather I speak in to you in Kemet?

Cassiopeia stared at Godrun – the queen understood exactly what she was saying and exactly what the implications of changing to another language would be. Cassiopeia glanced at Draco standing stoically at the doors. His head was bowed but he looked up at her, he'd been following every word. The queen then spared another look at the barbarian woman. This 'widow of the Hedgehog' was perhaps not as much of an idiot as she would have initially imagined. Godrun tried not to look at Draco but Cassiopeia saw the veins in her neck twitch ever so slightly. The Queen smiled inwardly and considered her options.

"Continue" she answered Godrun.

"The Acrobats belonged to you - those two who attacked the travelers were not really acrobats but most people would not have guessed. Once I announced that Ygor was dead, those tumblers acted as a threat, a distraction, a decoy, to cause fear - to draw out the truth. You had your doubts and 'the incident' the strange and sudden 'attack at court' was a result of that concern. It was all staged for our benefit – you were never in any danger. No one would attempt to attack the Queen of Argos in her court - in broad daylight- not when the commander of the guards and her personal bodyguard stood by. Even a barbarian could see that. But my comrades – they only came to court because you ordered them to attend upon you. In the last three years you've established yourself as a political force. Here in Argos you were not simply the charming bride from a distant land, but a remarkably witty and powerful woman whose understanding of the various neighboring city states is no doubt better than those of many born in this place. You had come to Argos to marry Cepheus, a good king - a loving man - but a man perhaps more interested in hunting than in the complex subtleties of politics and the government of Argos. But you understood how to govern; you learned about how to manage your subjects and how to organize the state."

"You wanted to know if Ygor had betrayed you. He had not - there was nothing to betray. You wondered if he was hiding from you. He was not hiding. You wondered if he had been an honest spy. He was. I only know what I do by looking through his papers …Papers which would have been claimed by his relatives on the banks of the Volga, had we continued on our scheduled route- his relatives who do not know how to read what he wrote - and would have burned all his papers in a bonfire. No one would contact you that my husband was dead because no one knew that he was working for you. Ygor did not tell anyone about his activities for you - he did not tell me and he did not tell his lover Ioan."

"Shall I show you how I know this? Godrun opened the jewelry box. Amongst the items the queen had requested Godrun had her pendant and the patchwork scroll. It was all there - she simply had to show the Queen the logic of her interpretations.

"These items were in a secured box amongst my late husband's effects." She opened the pendant and withdrew the carved amber bead and the other items. "The contract, the list of locations for secret messages and letters to be collected and retrieved, the keys to the code - are all here. No magic, no mystery- my understanding came through simple observation. " Godrun showed her the patchwork scroll.

"My late husband was your servant, your honest spy, and I will gladly show you his records and parchments if you are looking for any secret messages from him. However small and strange this may seem, I fear that there is a threat to your safety - possibly a spy …a man who attacked the commander and me two night past when we were outside the enclosure. Draco was kindly showing me the sites. His skilled knife throw stopped this man…"

"Perhaps he was simply a thief - eager for a stranger's money." The queen interrupted.

"Who would attack someone walking with the Commander of the Guards?" Godrun answered her. "No matter how desperate, surely a citizen of this city would never be that foolish."

Draco interrupted. "My queen she is entirely correct - he is in the infirmary and I have attempted to question him but he had his tongue removed some time ago. I – we…It is very likely that this man is not a citizen of Argos…that he traveled here avoiding the roads and specifically sought out my lady. He…"

"How do you know he is not from Argos if you cannot speak to him?"

"By carefully examining his possessions- his sandals – from the muddy and damaged soles it's clear that he traveled very recently though the hilly countryside outside of Argos in the highlands to the north and west of the city." Draco responded.

Gudrun and Draco exchanged looks and Cassiopeia's mind began to race, seeing all manner of curious possibilities here. These two were lovers - certainly- the queen thought, but there was something else going on here.

"Majesty it's possible that there may be no threat to you - no connection to you and this silent assailant- but…" Godrun paused "This may be all circumstantial…but I have some concern – something seems wrong here."

Draco's eyes were locked on Godrun and the queen saw his body language – it was clear that he wanted to protect his lover. These two were connected on some unusual level that intrigued her.

There was a long pause. Godrun looked at Draco. Draco looked at Godrun. The Queen considered what they'd both told her - and what they were continuing to tell her silently.

"Who else knows what you've just told me." Cassiopeia inquired.

"I have spoken to no one and I am certain that the Commander of the Guards is entirely faithful."

After a few minutes the Queen spoke. "It seems that your late husband was an honest spy. You were correct - Ygor was working for me before my betrothal to Cepheus. The tumblers were also in my service. I needed to be certain that I had not been compromised by Ygor or by anyone else. And I must confess to another point that you have mentioned… the assailant from outside the enclosure - had just arrived from his -_emmm_- current duties in Athens…I must thank you Draco for not killing him. He can communicate - trust me."

"So my Queen – did Thusiliakes tell you about the assailant in the infirmary?" Draco asked Cassiopeia.

The Queen nodded. After a few moments, she smiled.

"I need sharp minds, logical agents with various...communication and ... language skills in my service. Tell me - ehh - _Carr – eee – aaad_…would you like to serve me as Ygor did?"

Now Godrun seemed a bit confused. She bowed her head to Cassiopeia, and looked at Draco. Draco stepped forwards and took her hand.

"Majesty, I had hoped to stay here in Argos. Draco has made me a most gracious offer."

"That's not what I'm asking you…"

**THE HONEST SPY**

"That's not what I'm asking you…" Cassiopeia stated slowly. "I need a spy. You have the skills I'm looking for …"

"My Queen I have asked the lady to remain in the city and she has agreed." Draco answered her

"Draco - was I speaking to you?"

Draco's face froze into a stoic mask. Godrun glanced at him – she loved him utterly and the very last thing she wanted was to endanger or humiliate him.

"Majesty – my late husband possessed skills that I lack. I do have a command of several languages but unlike him there are some places that I cannot go - even among the barbaric realms that the travelers visit…alas while you - majesty - are the remarkable queen over two realms - I'm only a simple woman and a stranger." Godrun paused.

"Don't pretend with me, peddler - you just impressed me with your intelligence - so don't insult me by suddenly playing the innocent yokel." Cassiopeia's eyes flashed

Godrun knew that she was again wandering into dangerous territory, but she opted to try. Breathing deeply she paused, then spoke "Amongst the travelers I would be a very poor and ineffective set of eyes – but here in Argos I can act. I can tutor your other agents in languages, I can move completely ignored amongst the citizens of the city. No one will notice me here and no one would see me as having any connection any relationship or be of any value to you, Majesty, or to your court. As the barbarian woman in the house of the Commander of the Guards - I could see all while hiding - so to speak - in plain sight. No one notices the foreigner in their midst, here they ignore foreigners thinking them less than dogs - but that foreigner can notice everything. Also, if you wish to have any additional information supplied to you by the travelers - without risk to yourself - I can act on your behalf - my comrades would have no difficulty in communicating with me – and should any such message fall into the wrong hands only I would be compromised."

"Clever girl..."Cassiopeia considered this as her fingers drummed very gently on the golden pendent at her throat, her wrists resting on her amble breasts. Her loose gown was woven of bright blue silk shot through with threads of gold and silver, and her henna dyed hair lay unbound, rich and luxurious down to her waist. Godrun saw decorative hair combs of lapis and carved fragrant cedar wood on the small table near her chair – her servants would soon be wishing to return to complete styling her hair for the celebration. As the Queen pondered Godrun removed the pieces of jewelry that Cassiopeia had specifically requested from the box and set them on the table - in case she wanted to wear them that evening. She closed the lid of the small box she'd brought with her.

Then there was a gentle knock at the door. "Mistress?" a body servant quietly murmured, "Please let us enter…"

"So - as this is a holiday time…" Cassiopeia muttered quickly to Draco & Godrun – "And as I would certainly not wish any lovers to suffer on this day of celebration – I will contact the royal treasurer and confirm that all remaining payments for the past services of my servant - the hedgehog - will be released to you - his widow…" a brief pause then, "Emmm - I am most pleased that you have accepted my generous offer to remain in the city. Both you and Draco will now be my personal agents. I'll introduce Iox to you, once he is released from the infirmary, and you'll be tutored in his style of communication. As my personal agent err - Caa Ree Aad - you'll be obliged to swear to obey me, but as you're not a citizen of Argos your future spouse Draco will be responsible for your fealty for the time being. I don't wish you two to discuss your plans to marry with anyone today - not just yet. Is that clear?"

"Yes my Queen." Draco answered struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Majesty" Godrun knelt.

"Well, there it is - off you go." The Queen pointed to another set of doors on the far side of her suite, "I expect to see you at the celebration in the Grand Courtyard."

They walked together out the doors that Cassiopeia had pointed to - down the hall, out of the palace and back toward the Enclosure. In the garden by the Cypress trees they both paused - here they might have some few moments of privacy. Draco, trembling with emotion, wrapped her tightly in his arms. She was shaking. "My love oh my dearest love" she gasped between sobs. "Forgive me…I fear - I've compromised you - my commander…"

"Shh… you haven't compromised me – we can be together now."

"Dearest commander, you - you don't hate me for this?"

"I can never hate you."

Godrun sighed "We must both be careful around Cassiopeia. Be patient with the Queen - she may be emotional or her moods might turn - given her condition…"

"What?"

She smiled, "I'll make my future spouse a bet …the Queen will announce her pregnancy this evening during the celebration."

"Cassiopeia is with child? Never…I am certain of it – you'll sure to lose this bet, my pretty savage."

"Or if I win? My commander - it's all the same with me – I'll still be here with you."

The city was alight with torches. Baskets of bread, portions of roasted beef and bottles of exotic mead or honey wine were distributed to the poor and there were public celebratory feasts throughout Argos. The Grand Courtyard was full of brightly colored banners, elegant metallic lamps and braziers lit the night like stars, flutes, lyres and kitharas played gently and columns of sweet incense delighted all the senses. Cepheus and Cassiopeia paraded through the city to cheering crowds and once they ended up in the Courtyard where _tej_ - the Queens favorite mead, and elaborate sweets of fruit candied in honey were set up on low tables, waited for them. Servants quietly fanned away any flies. Draco and Godrun stood together chatting. Draco pointed out constellations of stars as the sky grew darker. Had anyone asked why she was there at the event - she would have been acknowledged as a foreign guest. It was understood by Draco's comrades that Godrun was Draco's toy - his amusement - his barbaric little pet. Of course had Draco known that they thought that, well many soldiers would have trembled at the consequences - but for now Draco only had eyes for his 'pet.' All the guests cheered the entry of the King and Queen, and bowed as they sat on elegantly carved chairs set up in the garden. As servants brought them refreshments Cassiopeia drew Godrun aside and spoke to her quietly in Kemet – Godrun kept her head down and nodded at what the Queen said, while from a distance Draco watched them both nervously.

Godrun repeated what the Queen has told her slowly in Kemet back to Cassiopeia and after she smiled Godrun bowed low. Cassiopeia called for silence and took Cepheus' hand. Her husband smiled as she spoke. Argos was to have an heir. She - Queen Cassiopeia was pregnant. Runners raced to spread the word throughout the city so that the citizens already happy with the rich roasted meats and honey wine could celebrate this additional good news.

Draco was stunned - how had Godrun known? She gradually worked her way back toward her lover, smiled and whispered to him. "The queen confirmed that we can marry once my comrades have departed the city." Draco crushed her eagerly in his arms and kisses her deeply. "Tell me - how did you know that the Queen was pregnant?"

Godrun smiled and blushed "Darling - I simply guessed."

Draco wanted to laugh, he wanted to roar out loud, he wanted to shout and sing and bellow - but instead he crushed her as close to him as he possibly could and whispered over and over "My Carriad."

"My dear commander," She giggled as she spun her about, and even the queen laughed. "Say nothing to my comrades for the moment – I need to say many painful farewells."

The day after the Queens announcement Godrun sat chatting with Naaten, wondering where to start with her difficult news. But Naaten interrupted her, "So little sister – I would think that our roads will soon be parting – but are you certain that this is what you want?"

Godrun was grateful for Naaten's patience and intelligence; it made it easy to talk to her, although this comfort would only make her miss her dear sister all the more.

"Elder sister - I love him…"

"Is this the same as your feelings for Ektr …"

"No – I love Draco more than I even loved my Ygor… and I believe he cares for me too."

"Peace to Ygor's shade - A blind man can see that the commander cares for you!" Naaten laughed. After a few moments they both sighed, and Naaten added, "Do not forget us…"

"I cannot forget my comrades any more than I might forget to breathe."

"Eigil and I both see Draco as worthy and… ah well - Idris positively adores your man - but Dylan may not be so happy with this news."

"All I seem to do is harm my cousin. Maybe he'll heal when I am gone. I never meant to hurt him – I only wish him joy…" Godrun felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Little sister - your kin are hard people to love – not counting you of course…"

"Dylan is such a sweet man, he's so good in his heart. He can make someone happy - I just wish… Oh gods how can I tell him?"

"He's gone to see the queen …" Naaten added as Idris passed by. Naaten gestured to her to join them as Godrun wiped at her cheeks.

"Hoooow iz Draaaggga?" Idris struggled to say. Godrun smiled at Idris and began to explain "M'chen, vui he husui thgu vhe y idah - muzhia yr Draka…Dria kharazhihe hem …" (Dear lady - Draco has asked me to stay with him – please be happy for me.)

Idris clapped her hands and spun about like a young girl…"Your Man! Your Man! I told you - I told you! Didn't I say it!" She chattered in the happy pidgin tongue understood by them all. Word spread too quickly for Godruns comfort amongst the travelers and while those merchants who knew her and had worked with her were happy at her situation, the few who didn't know her well still smiled at the news. Some offered to purchase her supplies from her. Ioan was indifferent – he was too busy dreaming of his pretty Iarkeles. Dylan had yet to return from the Queen.

She sat as the sun went down waiting for Dylan in the courtyard. Draco had been at court the better part of the day- although he didn't want to leave her alone- he had understood that this would be time she would need to be with her own people. Now he returned knowing that this separation would be difficult for her. Draco approached her gently. "My love" she greeted him. He sat with her and held her hand – she turned to him "Everyone else knows that I will not be traveling again but I need to tell Dylan in person. This will be hard …"

"I love you… I promise to make you happy." Draco told her, his rich amber eyes shining.

"My dear commander - I'll never doubt that …" She smiled at him and Draco felt his heart melt. "The marriage ceremony…how ought I prepare?"

"It's done once we both declare that we are married. You'll enter my house with fire, wool and grain – I'll greet you as my wife and you will declare me your - your husband - in my house. We have already shared the love token – the apple." Draco paused and tried to clear his throat. He was shaking and his eyes seemed to swim.

"Your cousin Dido has no love for me …"

"Nor do your cousins care much for me - my Carriad."

Godrun sighed - then see saw her cousin approach "Dylan is coming - please…I need to speak to him alone …"

Draco kissed her palm and went into the enclosure.

Dylan saw her and started walking toward her very slowly. Godrun imagined that he knew exactly what she was about to tell him and that he dreaded it as much as she did.

"Rhwygan fal gwylan y gwelais - Dylan." Dylan, let me speak to you .

"Yn y marchwiail ydd adeiliais farred fotymawg Kasseopella - I was able to sell the bear skin to Cassiopeia."

"Dylan …" Godrun paused.

"Clohigin clawr moeldin – Don't start … Trust me, that - that man- is no good for you."

"Why? My dear Dylan why do think that? What is it?"

Dylan said nothing . What could he say that she could understand - that she would even hear…

"Dylan - I love him – please."

"Rydwlltocui yr dwmerch – Why don't you - why can't you love me?"

"Yr morddwyn irgoll - I wish I could make you happy…but someday - very soon - you'd regret it if we were together."

"Mae fy swch os co… When Draco hurts you – I'll come back for you. And he will hurt you …"

"As I've hurt you? As Jezraba hurt you?"

"Please don't …don't"

"Yr Dylan wy os bwrw so eliwch gwengu – Dear Dylan - say that we'll see each other again someday - and I'll be happy."

"Galw di mi ddaliaf inna – don't expect me to rejoice in this mistake …"

"Ei – I understand ."

There was a long and heartbreaking pause – both of them tried so very hard not to weep. Sadly they both failed .

"Anhylwydd yw fy nheulu - the Queen - is she forcing you to stay?"

"O gyrraf was cras croywsaerie - No oh my dear one - no …"

"Ffaewel bellach yrwy'yn bwrw… Hear me… I will come back for you - I promise. We will see each other again. I swear we will!"

Neither one of them could keep the tears at bay - but to both her mothers and fathers people tears were sacred, so as they wept they held each other. "Someday – someday - I promise you'll be happy…I promise." Godrun whispered to him as the wind blew cold over them both.

The next day Cassiopeia sent the remaining payments for all the items she'd bought at court. Godrun received all of Ygors remaining payments as well as a request for all Ygor's texts and a generous payment in advance. Using most of her supplies and her own coin, she compensated the travelers for her separation from the group - but she held onto some of her amber, ointments and a few gem stones. She traded a fine rope of bright amber for some moss agate pieces and a broach carved to look like a dragon. She helped her comrades pack as they'd all secured passage on a ship bound for the Black Sea. As she helped them prepare Godrun began to understand just how much she was giving up by staying in Argos with Draco - her friends her society and her whole way of life.

Eigil took her aside as the travelers left the enclosure for the port - he had two small leather pouches for her. "Do not open these until we have gone…Promise me snowflake!"

She nodded, it was hard to speak as her heart was in her mouth just then.

Godrun walked to the harbor with them singing a mourning song.

Nú on théostrum licgeth deorost se léofa …

Now distance and darkness parts my kinsfolk from me

Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende …

A song shall be sung by the sorrowing minstrels.

At the edge of the pier Godrun embraced Dylan and gave him the carved Dragon broach – "I will always desire only your happiness." Godrun told him –"Write to me if you can. Remember me!"

Draco stood with her as she waved farewell to her past as the ship moved from port. Once the ship was out of sight Draco took her in his arms.

"Now Argos is your home."

"You are my home, my dear commander."

EPILOQUE

Sources

This story was an absolute delight to write and now perversely I feel compelled to site sources even in this light work of fiction. You can take the girl out of Academia but you can't take the Academic out of the girl! Certain characters mentioned or appearing in this tale were based on - or just inspired by - characters from History, Myth & Legend, such as Ektr (Hector) of Ilium (Troy) {Helen's doomed but tough brother in law} or Eigil the Goth (Egil Skallagrimsson) although my Eigil is much younger and more charming than the brilliant runes man and curmudgeon/berserker of **Egil's Saga**. Certain comments between Eigil and Godrun are from my translation of **The Havamal** (Sayings of the High One) so all inaccuracies are my fault. Bueltoi is a composite of Proto Finno-Ugric, Estonian, Slavonic and Old Norse. Almost all the Welsh remarks between Ioan, Dylan and Godrun are in medieval Welsh and were taken at random from the text Medieval Welsh Erotic Poetry {Canu Maswedd yr Oesoedd Canol} edited and translated by Dafydd Johnston, published in 1991. In my personal opinion, many of these collected poems are more scatological rather than erotic, but some things are difficult to quantify. The marriage ceremony as describes is more redolent of Roman that archaic Hellenic traditions, marriage in Greece at that time was a contract rather than a religious rite. Songs used in this tale vary from popular folk songs "Fields of Barley" and a little bit of Beowulf.

Oh yes - and I gave Draco some Ugg boots.

He He He!

Mea Culpa!


End file.
